The Change of my Life
by kslchen
Summary: Die Fakten: Lily Evans, 18, hübsch, intelligent, bester Schulabschluss, Hexe. Das Problem: muggelgeboren, arbeitslos, wohnungslos. Die Lösung?: ein Job beim größten Feind – JAMES POTTER…
1. Prolog

**The Change of my Life**

****

_Eine__ neue Lily-James-Fic. Ja, ich weiß, so ganz halte ich mich mit dieser FF nicht an die Fakten aus den HP-Büchern, aber hey, lasst mich doch mal was fantasieren. Und, keine Angst, die Kapitel werden nicht so verrückt wie der Prolog. Die Schreibweiße halte ich auf Dauer nicht durch._

_Disclaimer__ (gilt für dieses und alle folgenden Kapitel):  
Mir gehört mal wieder gar nichts, sondern alles JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit._

_Summary__:  
Die Fakten: Lily Evans, 18, hübsch, intelligent, bester Schulabschluss, Hexe. Das Problem: muggelgeboren, arbeitslos, wohnungslos. Die Lösung?: ein Job beim größten Feind – JAMES POTTER…_

**Prolog:**

So, hier bin ich. Liliana Helena Evans, kurz Lily. Ich möchte euch meine Geschichte erzählen, besser gesagt, den Teil meiner Geschichte, in dem sich ein verhasster Job zur besten Entscheidung meines Lebens entwickelte. Ihr wisst sicher, wie es mit mir geendet hat, mit mir, James und Harry, aber ich möchte euch den Anfang erzählen… nun ja, nicht den Anfang an sich, denn der ist verhältnismäßig langweilig. Auch nicht den Anfang von James und mir, denn daran erinnere ich mich ungern, aber den Anfang unserer Liebe. Oder vielleicht auch wie aus unserem – na gut, MEINEM – Hass dann doch noch die ‚große Liebe' wurde.

Es begann alles an einem, an und für sich, wunderschönen Julitag. Vor zwei Wochen war ich achtzehn geworden, was hieß, dass ich endlich von meiner Schwester und ihrem Mann weg konnte. Sie sind Muggel und bei denen ist man nun mal erst mit achtzehn volljährig… sollten die meiner Meinung nach was dran tun. Ach, wisst ihr überhaupt, was Muggel sind? Muggel, dass sind nichtmagische Menschen. Meine Eltern sind Muggel, meine Schwester und sämtliche meiner Verwandten. Und ich? Ich bin eine Hexe. Mit elf bin ich nach Hogwarts gekommen, Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und vor nicht mal einem Monat habe ich meinen Abschluss gemacht. Nach sieben Jahren, und ich war jedes Jahr die Beste, so auch am Ende. Ich war zwei Jahre Vertrauensschülerin und dann auch noch Schulsprecherin. Ich habe ewig geackert, um Heilerin im St. Mungo's Spital für magische Verletzungen und Krankheiten zu werden. Wieso ich es nicht geworden bin, fragt ihr? Nun, dafür ist ein ziemlich irrer Zauberer verantwortlich. Er sollte mich dann auch später umbringen.

Lord Voldemort, geboren als Tom Vorlost Riddle, der alle Muggel, Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter verabscheute, obwohl – oder wahrscheinlich weil – sein Vater ebenfalls ein Muggel war. Voldemort hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt eine ziemliche Macht über die Zaubererwelt erlangt. Er und seine Todesser. Dummer Name, nicht wahr? Finde ich auch… und die Typen, die sich dahinter verbergen sind noch gestörter. Auf jeden Fall reichte es nicht, dass ich mein ganzes Leben lang in Angst und Schrecken vor Voldemort und Konsorten leben musste, nein, durch ihre Meinung – und sie konnten sehr ‚überzeugend' sein, wenn sie wollten – wurde es mir auch verhindert etwas zu lernen oder einen Job anzunehmen. Ja, ich finde das auch ungerecht. Wozu ackert man sich denn da bitte in der Schule so ab?

Nun, mir sollte es am Ende zu Gute kommen, dass der einzige Job, den ich fand, der bei den Potters war. Und Voldemort hatte sich, so gesehen, sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt. Mein Sohn – und der von James, ich geb's ja zu – würde ihn nämlich in einigen Jahrzehnten umbringen. Aber okay, ich greife vor. Wo waren wir? Ach ja, bei ‚wunderschönen' Julitag. So wunderschön war der nämlich eigentlich gar nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein alles, aber nicht wunderschön. Was? Ich schweife ab? Stimmt. Ihr wollt wissen, wieso dieser Tag so grauenvoll war? Das will ich euch ja grade erzählen, also habt bitte, bitte etwas Geduld.

Ich kam grade von einer anstrengenden Jobsuche – und ihr dürfte jetzt genau dreimal raten, ob sie erfolgreich war. Kleiner Tipp: NEIN! – nach Hause, als so ziemlich alles über mir hereinbrach. Nun, ‚zu Hause', dass war damals ein ziemliches Drecksloch. Eigentlich hätte dieser Verschlag den Namen ‚Wohnung' nicht verdient. Aber, um die Vorteile zu sehen – ja, ich bin ein optimistischer Mensch – ich hatte wenigstens schön viele Haustiere und die gab's sogar gratis. Ratten, Kakerlaken, Spinnen, Maden, Wanzen, Läuse… Die Ratten hießen Fritz und Eddie, die Kakerlaken Rosalinde, Gertrude – was? Ja, ich WAR deprimiert. Glaubt ihr, ich hätte sonst meine Kakerlaken getauft? Na wohl eher nicht…

Okay, jetzt habe ich den Faden verloren. Da ist nur der Verlust von Fritz und Eddie und Rosalinde und Gertrude und… ja ja, ich mache ja schon weiter. Auf jeden Fall kam an eben dem Tag eine Eule von meinem Vermieter, an den ich sogar noch Geld für dieses Drecksloch bezahlte. Ein Muggel, weshalb ich auch nicht mit Magie nachhelfen konnte. Deprimierend, oder? Da ist man schon eine Hexe und dann… Ist ja gut. Als ich diesen Brief öffnete, ahnte ich bereits das Schlimmste und ihr dürft wieder raten, was mich erwartete. Genau, das ALLERSCHLIMMSTE.

In einer Woche musste ich die Wohnung geräumt haben oder bis dahin die Miete bezahlt haben. Lustiger Typ. Ich hatte noch nicht mal was zu essen, wovon hätte ich da die Miete bezahlen sollen? Nun, Fakt ist, dass das für mich hieß, dass ich nicht nur arbeitslos war und jeden Moment von einem dieser netten Todesser (ach, nebenbei, ich habe mich schon öfter gefragt, wie man den Tod essen kann. Ihr habt da nicht zufällig eine Antwort drauf? Nein? War ja nur ne Frage…) zur Strecke gebracht werden könnte – später kam mir dann ja die Ehre zu Teil vom Dunklen Lord höchstpersönlich abgeschlachtet zu werden –, nein, ich war hiermit auch noch offiziell obdachlos. Und selbst wenn ich eine neue Wohnung gefunden hätte, was wäre dann aus Fritz und Eddie und Rosalinde und Gertrude und den Anderen geworden? Arme Tierchen…

Ich war damit also am Tiefpunkt meines Lebens angelangt – und glaubt mir, ich hätte bis dato schon so einige sehr tiefe Tiefpunkte, aber das war definitiv der tiefste – aber, wie heißt es doch gleich so schön? Wenn du am Boden bist, dann kann's nur noch aufwärts gehen. Für mich ging's dann auch aufwärts. Und das verdankte ich dem Zufall, denn vor Wut schmiss ich das Erstbeste, was mir in die Finger kam auf den Boden – nein, ich bin nicht jähzornig und wenn, dann nur ein klitzekleines bisschen. Das ‚Erstbeste' war der Tagesprophet, DIE Zaubererzeitung schlechthin, neben der Hexewoche, aber die ist – welch Überraschung – nur für Hexen.

Ich schmiss dann also den Tagespropheten auf den Boden und sämtliche Blätter verteilten sich auf dem Boden. Eigentlich hätte das Chaos in diesem Drecksloch – ich weigere mich bis heute vehement es als ‚Wohnung' zu bezeichnen – auch nichts mehr ausgemacht, trotzdem hob ich sie wieder auf. Dabei fiel mein Blick rein zufällig – ich sag ja, es war alles Zufall oder Schicksal oder Voldemorts Schuld, wie man's sehen will. Ich bevorzuge letztere Ansicht, aber sucht euch eure eigene, jedem das seine – auf eine recht kleine Anzeige. _Kindermädchen und Sekretärin gesucht. 18-30 Jahre alt und Schulabschluss vorhanden. Auch Muggelgeborene. Eulen an den Tagespropheten, Kennwort: ‚Speckschwarte'_.

Ja, das stand wirklich SPECKSCHWARTE. Im Nachhinein habe ich erfahren, dass die Anzeige von James – auf Anweißung seiner Eltern – und das Kennwort von Sirius stammten, aber in dem Moment war mir eigentlich alles egal. Ich nahm mir also ein Pergament – war schwer eins zu finden, im Endeffekt habe ich eine Seite aus meinem alten Schulbuch sauber gehext – und schrieb meine Bewerbung. Ich gab sie meiner Eule Lhiannon – ja, ich hatte tatsächlich eine Eule. Kaum zu glauben, oder? Sie stammte aus den Zeiten in der meine Eltern noch gelebt haben, die starben als ich sechzehn war – und schickte sie los. Hoffend und betend. Und tatsächlich, ich sollte nicht nur einen Job, sondern auch ein neues Leben bekommen, aber DAS kommt jetzt wirklich ein anderes Mal. Hab eh schon zu viel gequatscht. Bis dann.


	2. Ich träume! Ich ALPträume!

_An Some wicked Fairy: Sry, mein Pc hat gesponnen, deshalb ging' vorher nicht weiter._

_An Grinsekatze: hat was länger gedauert, siehe oben._

_An Truemmerlotte: Danke._

_An Lexy83: Ich werde ihn in einer abgeschwächten Version beibehalten, also nicht so viele Kommentare zwischendrin, sonst kommt die Story nicht voran._

_An Romi: _Smile

_An Mandy Rosalie: kann dir nur dasselbe sagen wie ‚Some wicked Fairy' und ‚Lexy83'._

_An Sunshine: Sie kriegt keinen Job, weil niemand mehr Muggelgeborene einstellt, aus Angst vor Voldemort und Co. Hatte ich eigentlich erklärt…_

_An blub: Jep._

_An wayana: Lass dich überraschen.  
Ich bin mit der deutschen Sprache durchaus vertraut und das Wort ‚wohnungslos' existiert. Kannst du in jedem Duden nachlesen. Obdachlos hat wieder eine etwas andere Bedeutung, denn ‚Obdach' ist nicht gleich ‚Wohnung'._

_An Kissymouse: Bin dabei._

_An __Archertuckerreedtpol__: Interessanter Name… _

_An Lord Mystic: Wer sagt dir, dass sie das nicht tut?_

**Ich träume! Ich ALPträume…**

Ach, ihr schon wieder. Hi, wie geht's? Gut? Schön, schön… Was? Euch interessiert wirklich, wie es mit mir weiterging? Echt jetzt? Na, freut mich, endlich mal jemand, der sich meine Leidensgeschichte anhört. Obwohl… später war es ja keine Leidensgeschichte mehr… egal. Wo war ich letztes Mal stehen geblieben? Ach ja, nachdem ich meine Bewerbung losgeschickt hatte. Ihr wollt also wissen, was drin stand? Ja? Dann sollt ihr es erfahren. Bitte sehr:

_Guten Tag,  
mein Name ist Lilian Sophie Evans und ich schreibe wegen Ihrer Anzeige im Tagespropheten. Ich bin vor kurzem achtzehn Jahre alt geworden und habe dieses Jahr meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts (Griffindor) gemach. In jedem Fach erreichte ich ein ‚Ohnegleichen', falls das von Belang sein sollte. Ich war zwei Jahre Vertrauensschülerin und noch Schulsprecherin.  
Mit Kindern komme ich ebenfalls gut klar, da ich Cousinen im Alter von neun und sieben Jahren, außerdem einen dreijährigen Cousin habe, auf die ich schon öfter aufgepasst habe.  
Abschließend ist wohl noch zu erwähnen, dass meine Eltern Muggel sind.  
Falls Sie noch Fragen haben, dann schicken Sie mir bitte eine Eule und falls Sie interessiert wären, meine Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen, dann bitte ich darum, mir die Arbeitsbedingungen mitzuteilen.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Lilian Sophie Evans_

Ich wurde nicht lange auf die Folter gespannt, zum Glück, denn ich bin ein sehr ungeduldiger Mensch und neugierig dazu. Schlimme Kombi, ich weiß, aber was soll man machen? Sind wohl die Gene… aber von dem ganzen DNA-Kram hatte ich nie viel Ahnung, als Hexe braucht man das nicht. Glücklicherweise, wenn ihr mich fragt, denn das klingt nicht unbedingt sehr spannend… Ja, ich weiß, ich schweife wieder ab. Fakt ist, dass schon am nächsten Tag die Antwort meines potentiellen Arbeitgebers kam. Es war früh morgens und ich durchforstete grade meine Küche nach etwas Essbarem. Nicht erwähnenswert, dass die Suche erfolglos war, oder?

Ich hörte also ein Klopfen am Fenster – die Scheibe war so blind, dass ich dadurch nichts erkennen konnte, wusste aber, dass es Lhia war – und öffnete es. Tatsächlich flog meine Eule rein und hatte einen Brief ans Bein gebunden. Feines und teures Pergament, mit einem Wappen hintendrauf. Es war scharlachrot und zeigte einen Löwe, der die Tatzen um ein goldenes ‚P' gelegt hatte und den Kreis um das Wappen bildete der Stängel einer Blume, deren Kopf über dem Löwen schwebte. Eine Lilie, wie ich zu meiner Freude feststellte. Vom Wappen her waren mir diese Leute sympathisch. Schienen Griffindors gewesen zu sein. Bisher sehr viel versprechend, aber ich erwähnte ja bereits, dass ich hoffnungslos optimistisch bin, oder? ‚Always look on the bright side of life', eins meiner tausend Lebensmottos. Ein anderes wäre: ‚Nimm das Leben nicht so ernst, du kommst ja doch nicht lebend raus'. Oder ‚Mich hat keiner gefragt, ob ich leben will, also schreibt mir nicht vor, wie ich zu leben habe.' Nun, genug Lebensweißheiten… obwohl ich davon noch ne ganze Menge habe. Werde ich bei Gelegenheit verlauten lassen.

_Guten Tag Lilian,  
um es kurz zu machen: Wenn du möchtest, dann hast du den Job.   
Zu den Arbeitsbedingungen: Du würdest auf unserem Anwesen ein Zimmer mit Bad bekommen, ebenso Mahlzeiten und alles andere Wichtige. Dein Lohn würde 50 Galleonen im Monat betragen. Um 20.00 Uhr endete deine reguläre Arbeit, was heißt, du kannst von dieser Zeit bis morgens um 8.00 Uhr tun was du willst. Natürlich wirst du auch zwischendurch Zeit für dich finden, solltest aber immer einsatzbereit sein. Für gewöhnlich sind zwei Wochenenden pro Monat frei, allerdings kann es hier zu Ausnahmen kommen, über die wir dich aber rechtzeitig informieren werden. Gäste kannst du gerne empfangen, sie sind aber bitte vorher anzumelden. Andere ‚Ausfälle' (wie zu viel Alkohol oder ähnliches) sind ebenfalls nicht erwünscht, was du sicherlich verstehen wirst. Haustiere kannst du gerne mitbringen, solange die Anzahl im Rahmen bleibt und sie nicht zu exotisch sind.  
Deine Aufgaben sind folgende: Zum einen würdest du dich um unsere Nichte Suzanne kümmern. Sie ist acht Jahre alt und ein freundliches, gut erzogenes Mädchen. Da wir lange arbeiten müssen und gleitende Arbeitszeiten haben, können wir uns selbst nicht um Suzie kümmern und unser Sohn ist dazu nicht wirklich in der Lage. Darum brauchen wir ein Kindermädchen, zudem jemanden, der ein Auge auf das Haus hat und, falls notwendig, auch mal kochen oder andere anfallende Arbeiten erledigen kann. Ferner würdest du auch als Sekretärin fungieren, das heißt Nachrichten entgegennehmen, Briefe verschicken, diktiertes aufschreiben und ähnliches.  
Wenn du interessiert bist, dann erwarten wir dich heute um 15.00 Uhr. Du kannst Flohpulver benutzen, unser Anwesen heißt ‚Godric's Hollow'. Aus Sicherheitstechnischen Gründen können wir dir leider unsere Namen nicht mitteilen, falls diese Eule abgefangen wird. Hübsches Tier übrigens.  
Viele Grüße_

Ohne Unterschrift. ‚Aus Sicherheitstechnischen Gründen'… blablabla. Irgendwie geriet immer ich an so komische Leute. Grodric's Hollow… kam mir ja auch irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber mir wollte beim besten Willen nicht einfallen, wo ich das schon mal gehört hatte. Auch das Wappen war mir nicht fremd… Egal. Es klang gut, die Bezahlung war in Ordnung, die Bedingungen ebenfalls und die Arbeit wurde nicht wirklich schwer werden. Ich kam gut mit Kindern klar, konnte ganz ordentlich kochen und im Notfall auch andere Hausarbeiten zufrieden stellend ausführen und als eine Art Sekretärin habe ich bei Dumbledore in meinem letzten Jahr öfters fungiert. Heute um 15.00 Uhr? Okay, ich würde da sein. Später sollte ich diesen Entschluss öfters verfluchen, aber im Nachhinein war ich dann doch froh ihn getroffen zu haben. ‚Das Leben ist wie zeichnen, nur ohne Radiergummi' Nun, ich hatte mich nicht vermalt, auch wenn es anfangs so aussah.

Um punkt drei Uhr nachmittags stand ich im ‚Tropfenden Kessel', wo ich hinappariert war, um den Kamin zu benutzten. Das Drecksloch gehörte ja einem Muggel und war somit nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Ich nahm mir dann also etwas von dem – zum Glück kostenlosen – Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen, sagte laut und deutlich: „Godric's Hollow" und trat hinein. Kitzelte angenehm… Ziemlich nervös – ja, ich gebe es zu, ich WAR nervös… ich meine, Himmel, meine Zukunft hing hiervon ab – verließ ich den Kamin am anderen Ende. Ich stand in einem Wohnzimmer, naja, eher ein Salon – menschenleer. Na toll, was jetzt? Wie immer… so was passierte WIRKLICH nur mir. Von draußen hörte ich Stimmen. Mir sehr bekannte Stimmen, doch ich beschloss, dass ich mich verhört hatte. Ja, ich geb's zu, ich verdrängte die Ahnung, im Haus von James Potter zu sein, ziemlich lange. So lange, bis er vor mir stand. Und das wiederum, sollte schnell der Fall sein. James ‚Lord of the world' Potter betrat den Salon, gefolgt von – wie sollte es, bei meinem Glück, auch anders sein – Sirius ‚Mr. Perfect' Black.

„Evans? Was tust DU in MEINEM Haus?", fragte Potter, sobald er mich erblickt hatte. Auch wenn ich mich und Potter und Black und die Welt und Gott und Voldemort – ja, der ist grundsätzlich IMMER Schuld – und alles andere, was mir einfiel verfluchte, blieb ich äußerlich ruhig und antwortete cool: „Soweit ich weiß, gehört das Haus deinen Eltern, Potter, und mit denen würde ich jetzt gerne reden." „Wieso?", fragte Potter misstrauisch, was mich dazu brachte, theatralisch zu seufzen: „Geht dich nichts an. Außerdem würdest du es nicht verstehen." Jetzt schaltete sich Black ein: „Warum würde er es nicht verstehen?" „Ganz einfach, Black. Es gibt genau zwei Dinge, die unendlich sind: Das Universum und Potters Dummheit. Beim Universum bin ich mir allerdings nicht ganz sicher…", konterte ich grinsend und den beiden verschlug es kurz die Sprache. Tja Jungs – damals waren es wirklich noch Jungen, Halbwüchsige, denn, auch wenn ihre Körper etwas anderes sagten, ihr Verstand war immer noch auf Höhe eines 15-jährigen –, 1:0 für mich.

„Ach, du musst Lilian sein", schaltete sich eine Stimme von der Tür ein. Ich sah eine Frau mit kurzem, blondem Haar und kornblumenblauen Augen, dahinter einen Mann, James Ebenbild, abgesehen von grauen Augen. Die von James sind haselnussbraun und jetzt fragt mich nicht, wieso ich es damals schon wusste. Er hat nun mal Augen, in denen man sich verlieren kann. „Lilian?", fragte Black und grinste spöttisch. „Mir wäre ‚Lily' lieber", überging ich seinen Kommentar einfach, nachdem ich ihm einen bitterbösen Blick geschickt hatte – dummerweise brachte der ihn dazu noch breiter zu grinsen. Oh, wie ich ihn hasste! „Gut, dann willkommen in Godric's Hollow, Lily. Ich bin Jane Alexandra Potter, du kannst mich Jane nennen, und das hier ist mein Mann Spencer. Unseren Sohn James und seinen Freund Sirius Black müsstest du aus Hogwarts kennen?!" Oh ja, und wie ich sie kannte… zu meinem absoluten Leidwesen. Aber das konnte ich Jane ja schlecht sagen, also nickte ich nur.

In dem Moment kam ein Mädchen herein gerannt. Das war dann wohl Suzanne – oder Suzie, wie sie genannt wurde. Suzie war der Grund, weshalb ich den Job annahm, trotz Potter und Black – okay, okay, ich geb's zu, die Tatsache dass ich bettelarm, arbeits- und wohnungslos war, spielte auch eine Rolle, aber nur eine klitzekleine. Nun, zurück zu Suzie. Sie sah Jane ziemlich ähnlich, woraus ich ganz richtig (ich war nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste) schloss, dass sie die Tochter deren Schwester war. Suzie hatte blonde Haare, die zu zwei Seitenzöpfen hochgebunden waren. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten, als sie zu James lief, welcher sie – zu meiner großen, riesengroßem, Verwirrung – hochhob und einmal durch die Luft wirbelte. „Na, wie geht es meiner besten Freundin?", fragte er lachend und Suzie giggelte vergnügt, als er sie absetzte. Ja, James kam gut mit Kindern klar. Ich bedauere wirklich, dass er sich um unseren Sohn nicht kümmern durfte. Aber das hat Voldemort ja vereitelt. Ich habe nämlich wohl Recht, wenn ich sage, dass er ALLES – oder zumindest das meiste – Schuld ist.

„So, dass wäre dann meine Nichte Suzanne. Suzie, sagst du Lily bitte guten Tag?", ergriff Jane wieder das Wort. „Guten Tag, Lily", leierte das Mädchen und sah mich aus ihren blauen Augen an. Ich mag keine blauen Augen und keine blonden Haare. Fragt mich jetzt bitte nicht wieso. Ich weiß es nicht, vermute aber, dass es was damit zu tun hat, dass Petunia blond und blauäugig ist. So was prägt fürs Leben, glaub mir. „Hi Suzie. Hübsche Kette, die du da anhast", wandte ich mich an die Kleine. Ich wusste ganz gut, wie man 8-jährige Mädchen um den Finger wickelte und bei Suzie klappte es sofort. Ja, ich weiß, es war manipulativ, aber hey, es hat genützt. Sie strahlte mich ebenfalls an, lief zu mir und nahm meine Hand. „Ich zeigte dir dein Zimmer. Du bleibst doch?", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus und ohne es zu wissen, stürzte sie mich damit in einen Interessenkonflikt. Ja, Lily Evans wusste einmal in ihrem Leben nicht weiter. Dabei weiß ich normalerweise immer, was ich will und setzte es auch durch. Nur jetzt nicht.

„Ja, ich bleibe, sofern ich hier erwünscht bin", hörte ich mich also sagen. Wieso ich mich dazu entschied? Keine Ahnung. Normalerweise handle ich frei nach dem Motto: ‚Ich verspreche nichts, aber das halte ich auch.' Nun, diesem Mädchen hatte ich etwas versprochen und das musste ich halten. Im nächsten Moment hätte ich mich zwar gerne wieder um entschieden, als Potter bemerkte: „Eigentlich nicht, aber mich fragt ja niemand." „James", warnte Spencer seinen Sohn und es war das erste Wort, das er sprach. Ich wollte noch etwas erwidern – ich kann nie lange die Klappe halten und mein Temperament hat mich, in Verbindung mit meiner Ungeduld und meiner Neugierde, schon viel zu oft in Schwierigkeiten gebracht –, aber Suzie zog mich hinter ihr her. Ich langsam erwachte ich dann auch aus meinem Trance und realisierte, was passiert war. Ich arbeitete für die Eltern von James Potter, ich musste mit ihm zusammen leben. Das war kein Trance, das war ein ALPTRAUM. Aber wie heißt es so schön? ‚Leben ist das, was uns zustößt, während wir uns etwas ganz anderes vorgenommen haben'. Wie wahr, wie wahr… oder? Naja, dass war's jetzt erstmal wieder. Beim nächsten Mal gibt's dann mein Zimmer in Godric's Hollow, meine Freundschaft mit Suzie, Streitigkeiten mit Black und komische Zwischenfälle mit Potter. Oder erst beim übernächsten Mal, wir werden sehen. Nun denn: Au revoir.


	3. Lia

_An Lara-Lynx: Zu Befehl._

_An Romi: Jep, ist sie auch._

_An Eleonora-7: Schon geschehen._

_An Kissymouse: Ich MÜSST nicht, aber ihr dürft…_

_An blub: Hab ihn ja nur etwas abgewandelt. Normalerweise müsste da statt ‚Potter' ‚Menschheit' stehen._

_An Mandy Rosalie: Ich weiß ja nicht, wann du in Urlaub bist, aber hier ist das nächste._

_An Grinsekatze: Wieso James Lily nicht bei sich haben will? Weißt du das nicht? Ich dachte, dass wäre klar…_

_An Truemmerlotte: Wenn ich dir das jetzt sagen würde, würde ich vorgreifen._

_An Yanix: Ich hatte eigentlich am Anfang schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht komplett an die Infos aus den HP-Büchern halten werde. (Zitat: ‚__Ja, ich weiß, so ganz halte ich mich mit dieser FF nicht an die Fakten aus den HP-Büchern, aber hey, lasst mich doch mal was fantasieren.')_

_An TigereYe: Findest du das zu wenig? Ich habe leider keinen Peil wie viel eine Galleone in Euro, Dollar oder Pfund ist und mit dem Wert dieses Zauberergelds komme ich nicht wirklich klar. Wären 50 Galleonen besser? Dann ändere ich das._

_An Archertuckerreedtpol: Und wie ist dieser Name entstanden?___

**Lia**

Ach ne, ihr also schon wieder. Nun gut, beim letzten Mal wollte Suzie mir grade mein Zimmer zeigen, nicht wahr? Ha! Mein Gedächtnis scheint sich langsam von diesem gestörten Todesfluch zu erholen. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie ätzend es ist, zu sterben? Natürlich wisst ihr es nicht, ihr seid ja noch nie gestorben. Oder doch? Naja egal, Fakt ist, es ist ziemlich ätzend. Erstmal wird alles schwarz, es kommt dir vor wie eine Ewigkeit, dann erscheint ein Gang. Du kannst dich entscheiden, ob du, als Geist, zurück willst oder weitergehst. Ich ging weiter, weil ich wusste, dass James weiter gegangen war. Du gehst diesen Gang also entlang, immer auf ein Licht zu und fällst dann in ein Loch im Boden. Da ist es wieder stockfinster und wenn es wieder hell bist, dann bist du hier. Was ‚hier' ist darf ich euch Lebenden leider nicht sagen, sorry Leute. Am Anfang hat man dann Schwierigkeiten sich zu erinnern und zu konzentrieren, mit der Zeit legt sich das aber dann. Das coolste ist, dass man sich angucken kann, was in der Welt der Lebenden passiert. Okay, nun zurück zu meinem Leben, zu meinem Liebesleben um genau zu sein… oder wieder doch nicht, noch nicht.

Suzie zog mich also hinter sich her, die Treppe rauf und einen Korridor entlang. Grodic's Hollow ist verdammt groß, müsst ihr wissen. Ich glaube es ist zerstört. Verdamm ihn, wer auch immer das getan hat. Es war Voldemort, wetten wir? Oder Fudge steckt dahinter. Den kann man ja als Minister auch knicken. Bin aber froh, dass Dumbledore lieber Schulleiter in Hogwarts geblieben ist. Gut für Harry, er kann jemanden wie Voldemort an seiner Seite gebrauchen. Er tut mir Leid, wirklich, ich meine, jetzt mal abgesehen davon, dass er mein Sohn ist, mir hat Voldemort das Leben schon zur Hölle gemacht, aber wie er mit dem von Harry vorgeht ist noch schlimmer. Oh, wie ich ihn hasse! Ja, ich bin schon wieder abgeschweift. Zurück zu Suzie und meinem Zimmer.

Meinem guten Orientierungssinn sei dank, dass ich den Überblick behielt, als Suzie mich durch das Anwesen zog. Die Potters und Black folgten uns und mir gefielen die Blicke, die die missratenen Sprösslinge mir in den Rücken bohrten, gar nicht. Ich kann, allein am Gefühl, welches der Blick mir vermittelt, entscheiden, was für einer es ist. Einer der Beiden sah mich an, als wäre ich etwas zu essen und er kurz vor dem Hungertod, der Andere schien mich am liebsten umbringen zu wollen. Der wütende Blick von Black hat mich ziemlich kalt gelassen, aber der Hungrige von Potter machte mich rasend. Machte der sich etwa immer noch Hoffnungen? Er tat es, zu meinem späteren Glück. Obwohl… naja, anfangs war es ja eher… STOP! Ich greife vor, tut mir Leid.

Suzie stoppte vor einer großen, zweiflügligen Tür. Sie drückte die Klinke runter und es geschah nichts. „Zu", stellte Suzie fest und verzog ihr Gesicht. Ich frage mich damals wie heute, wieso die Potters ihre Türen mit einem Zauber schlossen, aber bitte. Ich nahm also meinen Zauberstab zur Hand, murmelte „alohomora" und die Tür sprang auf. Suzie grinste mich freudig an und lief vorneweg ins Zimmer. Naja, Zimmer war dann wohl untertrieben. Es war riesig, wirkte aber trotzdem warm und einladend. Das Sonnenlicht flutete durch die Fenster, die dich gesamte Wand gegenüber der Tür einnahmen. Dahinter erkannte ich einen großen Balkon, der von einer, ebenfalls zweiflügligen Glastür in der Mitte der Fensterwand zu erreichen war, mit Blick auf den Garten – naja, eher Park. Im Hintergrund war ein Quidditchfeld zu sehen.

Ich sah mich im Zimmer an sich um und war angenehm überrascht. Der Boden war mit Parkett ausgelegt, darüber einige weiße, flauschige Teppiche. Ein riesiges Bett und ein Nachttisch standen links an der Wand, gegenüber ein Schreibtisch mit Stuhl. Neben dem Bett fand sich eine Kommode mit einem Spiegel darüber. Vor den Fenstern standen ein Sofa, sowie zwei Sessel und ein kleiner Tisch. Rechts und links neben der Tür erkannte ich zwei Bücherregale, eins leer, eins voll gestellt mit den verschiedensten Bänden. Auf beiden Seiten des Schreibtischs befand sich jeweils eine Tür. Die Türen waren weiß, die Wände hellblau gestrichen und hier und da hingen einige hübsche Gemälde. Originale, wie ich sofort feststellte (ich habe ein Auge für so was). Die Möbel waren aus hellem Holz und die Vorhänge, das Sofa und die Sessel waren weiß. Das Bett war ebenfalls mit blütenweißen Laken bezogen. Ich gebe es zu, ich war sprachlos. ‚Ein Zimmer mit Bad', darunter hatte ich mir alles vorgestellt, aber nicht DAS! Apropos Bad, dass wollte ich auch noch sehen.

Suzie war schon zu den Türen gelaufen und hielt eine davon auf. „Komm!", forderte sie mich mit ungeduldiger Stimme auf. Suzie war ein Wirbelwind, sie konnte nie lange stillstehen und meine offenkundige Sprachlosigkeit nervte sie schnell. Ich löste mich aus meiner Starre – Potter und Black brauchte ja nicht sehen, dass ich überwältigt war. Hatten sie aber, wie ich an ihren Grinsen erkannte – und folgte Suzie durch die Tür. Ich stand in einem weiteren Raum. Eine Mischung aus Ankleidezimmer und begehbarem Kleiderschrank. Die Wand gegenüber der Tür war vollkommen verspiegelt, an der rechts und links befanden sich die eingebauten Kleiderschränke.

Das war wirklich der helle Wahnsinn. Ich meine hey, ich bin Lily Evans. Wann ist Lily Evans schon mal überwältigt? NIE, NIE, NIE… oder eben fast nie, wie sich jetzt zeigte. „Sprachlos, Evans?", fragte Potter spöttisch. Mit einem Mal hatte ich meine Gelassenheit wieder. Potter und Black waren schon immer die beste Medizin gewesen, um mich wieder auf die Erde zu holen. Ich erwiderte völlig cool: „Es kann halt nicht jeder so ein verwöhntes kleines Muttersöhnchen sein wie du." „Jem, Lia, nicht streiten", mischte Suzie sich ein und betrachtete uns flehend aus ihren blauen Augen. Okay, ja, sie hatte mich weich gekriegt. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen…

„Jem? Lia?", so ganz verstand ich diese Spitznamen nicht. Potter deute meine Frage natürlich wieder falsch, wahrscheinlich wollte er sie falsch deuten: „Sie meint uns, Evans." Na, als ob ich DAS nicht gewusst hätte. „Das weiß ich, Potter", fauchte ich ihn an – ich kann wirklich fauchen, meine Animagusgestalt ist ja nicht umsonst ein Jaguar. Jep, ich bin auch ein Animagus. Habt ihr wirklich gedacht, die tollen ‚Marauder' – schrecklich albernen Name, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine, hey, RUMTREIBER, das geht doch nicht... – seien die Einzigen, die das hingekriegt haben? Naja, falsch gedacht. Potter wollte grade etwas erwidern, da viel ich ihm ins Wort: „Außerdem, hast du grade ‚uns' gesagt? Bitte verwende diese Wort nicht mehr in Zusammenhang mit mir und dir. (Ich nannte mich absichtlich zuerst, nicht das ihr denkt ich weiß nicht, was sich gehört) Es wird nie ein ‚uns' geben, dass weißt du Potter." „Werden wir ja sehen, _Lia_", meinte James mit einem unverschämten Grinsen. Ich gebe es ja ungern zu, aber da war dann tatsächlich James im Recht und nicht ich. Grml.

„Suzie nennt James schon seit sie klein ist ‚Jem', weil sie seinen richtigen Namen früher nicht aussprechen konnte", erklärte Jane. Ja, okay, es stimmt, ich HATTE vergessen, dass Potters Eltern hinter uns standen, sonst hätte ich es gar nicht auf einen Wortwechsel mit ihm ankommen lassen. Er war allerdings noch nicht fertig: „Hey, gib's doch zu, Lia, in Wirklichkeit bin ich der Grund für deine schlaflosen Nächte." Mir schossen in dem Moment tausend Beleidigungen durch den Kopf, aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, wer ich war. Ich, Lily Evans, benutzte keine schnöden Beleidigungen, so was ist unter meiner Würde. Ich bin für meine sarkastischen Anwandlungen berühmt und Meisterin des Zynismus. Meinem Ruf gerecht werdend handelte ich dann auch. „Du hast Recht", erklärte ich simpel. Potter riss die Augen auf und Black sah aus, als hätte ich grade verkündet, dass ich Voldemort in ein rosa Kaninchen verwandelt hätte. Hm, sollte ich mir merken…

Aber ich war ja noch nicht fertig. Mit zuckersüßer Stimme fuhr ich also fort: „Ist manchmal wirklich schlimm sich krampfhaft wach zu halten, nur um nicht wieder in die Alpträume von dir zu verfallen." Potter verzog das Gesicht, aber Black grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Ein Fortschritt! Sie träumt von dir, Prongs", bemerkte er zufrieden. Ich hasse ihn. Oder besser hasste. In dem Moment hätte ich ihn aber wirklich zum Mond schicken können. Ach was, zum Hundestern, da passt er hin. Falls ihr es nicht wisst: Der Stern Sirius ist der hellste Stern im Sternbild des Hundes und wird deshalb Hundestern genannt – bisschen oft ‚Stern' in einem Satz… 4x, obwohl er so kurz war. Naja, egal. „Und, Potter, nenn mich zum Teufel nicht Lia. Mir reicht es schon, dass du meinen Nachnamen beschmutzt, also lass meinen Vornamen und sämtliche Abwandlungen gefälligst in Ruhe", überging ich Blacks Kommentar. Ich wundere mich bis heute, dass Jane und Spencer mich nach der Nummer trotzdem noch eingestellt haben. Muss wohl an Suzie gelegen haben. Sie hatte mich sofort ins Herz geschlossen und ich sie ebenfalls. Man kann gar nicht anders, als die Kleine zu mögen.

In dem Moment sah Suzie mich mit großen, fragenden und auch traurigen Augen an. „Magst du den Namen nicht?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Ich sah zu ihr hinunter. Suzie war ein gutes Stück kleiner als ich, nicht nur, weil ich zehn Jahre älter bin. Sie war zudem klein für ihr Alter und ich immer schon sehr begünstigt. Ich bin ziemlich genau 1,75m groß und als ich mich hinkniete war ich etwa auf Augenhöhe mit Suzie. Mochte ich den Namen? Er war fremd. Liliana überging ich. Lils verabscheute ich. Lil hasste ich. Lily duldete ich. Und Lia? Lia! Klang gut. Doch, er gefiel mir. Ziemlich gut sogar. „Er gefällt mir. Er gefällt mir wirklich, aber eben nicht aus _seinem_ Mund", erklärte ich Suzie und sofort breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Kleine Mädchen sind doch so einfach glücklich zu machen, dass es beinahe an Banalität grenzt. Klar, Suzie kannte ja auch noch nichts von dem Schrecken der Welt da draußen. Ehrlich gesagt ich zu dem Zeitpunkt auch nicht. Er sollte uns beide noch früh genug einholen. Auf ziemlich schreckliche Art und Weiße… nun, zumindest schmerzlos. Avada Kedavra tut nicht weh, glaubt mir.

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir das Badezimmer", Suzie war schon wieder halb draußen, als sie mir das zurief. Nun, brav wie ich bin, tat ich, wie mir geheißen und folgte ihr. Als ich dann in das Zimmer, in mein Zimmer, trat war von Suzie nichts mehr zu sehen. Der einzige, recht deutliche, Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib war die andere Tür, die sperrangelweit offen stand. Ja, ich weiß, ich eigne mich nicht wirklich als Detektivin, aber hey, ich bin eine Hexe, ich hab so was nicht nötig. Ich ging also in den anderen Raum, den ich als Badezimmer entlarvte. Und ich war – wie hätte es anders sein können? – wieder sprachlos. Das ganze Badezimmer bestand auf weißen Kacheln und Marmor, in den Boden war eine riesige Badewanne eingelassen, die mich an die im Schulsprecherbad erinnerte, außerdem erblickte ich einen großen Spiegel. Wem auch immer diese Zimmer gehört hatte, er oder sie war verdammt eitel. Ich mein, in jedem Raum ein monströser Spiegel. Geht's noch?

„Also, was sagst du, Lily?", fragte mich Jane, „willst du den Job?" Machte die Witze? Und ob ich wollte. Ich sagte, was mir durch den Kopf ging – passiert mir selten, denn normalerweise wäge ich jedes Wort vorher ab, aber ich war heute schon sehr von meinen Prinzipien abgekommen, insofern…– und antwortete: „Natürlich, sofern Sie ihn mir geben. Nach meiner kleinen ‚Auseinandersetzung' mit ihrem Sohn…" Jane lacht. Sie lachte wirklich. Vollkommen unverständlich, wie ich finde, aber bitte. „Ich kann dich sogar verstehen, ich hätte wahrscheinlich ähnlich – oder sogar noch wütender – reagiert. Und du kannst mich gerne duzen, hatte ich doch eben schon gesagt." „Okay, _Jane_. Ich würde jetzt ganz gerne meine Sachen holen. Ist nicht viel, aber…", irgendwie fiel es mir schwer zuzugeben, dass ich kaum Besitz hatte. Das meiste war noch bei Petunia, bzw. wohl längst im Müll. Ich hatte nur das wichtigste mitgenommen. „Na und? Solange es reicht. Sirius hatte zum Beispiel Überhauptnichts, als er hier ankam. Müde, blutend, mittellos. Naja, wie auch immer, James wird mitgehen und dir mit deinen Sachen helfen", bestimmte Jane und als ihr Sohn protestieren wollte, traf ihn nur ein warnender Blick. Und James Potter fügte sich. Es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder…

Es war an mir, zu widersprechen: „Ich kann das auch alleine holen." „Nein", meldete sich diesmal Spencer zu Wort, „das heißt, du kannst es sicher, aber auf unserem Anwesen liegt ein Apparierschutz. Nur Mitglieder der Familie Potter können hierhin und wieder weg apparieren. Wir haben den Schutz ausgeweitet, so dass Sirius es ebenfalls kann und dich werden wir auch noch einbeziehen, aber das machen wir später. Wenn du dich an James festhältst, dann kannst du ebenfalls apparieren, aber eben nur dann." Ich fügte mich ebenfalls. Ging ja nicht anders. Das heißt doch, es ging anders, aber das war mir zu kompliziert. Was das Denken angeht bevorzuge ich die schwierigeren Wege, aber körperliche Anstrengung? Nein danke. Quidditch war ganz nett, aber ich hielt meine Figur auch ohne Diäten oder Sport, wozu sich also abrackern?

Potter und ich apparierten also in meine so genannte ‚Wohnung'. „Willkommen im Drecksloch", bemerkte ich sarkastisch. Er schwieg, zog aber eine Augenbraue hoch. Es machte mich rasend, wirklich, aber ich schwieg ebenfalls und packte meine Sachen. Fragt nicht wieso, aber ich hatte keine Lust mehr, mich mit ihm anzulegen. Ich verdankte seinen Eltern eine Menge. Nicht nur Geld, einen Job und ein Dach über dem Kopf, nein, auch Schutz. Bei den Potters war ich weitaus sicherer als im Drecksloch. Janes und Spencer waren Auroren, ihr Sohn und dessen Kumpel Angehende. Gab also kaum einen besseren Platz. „Fertig, Evans?", riss mich die Stimme von besagtem Auror in Spe aus meinen Gedanken. „Fast", erwiderte ich kalt. Ich ließ meine Koffer mit dem Zauberstab schrumpfen und stieß dann einen leisen, hohen Pfiff aus.

Potters Augenbraue verschwand unter seinen wirren Haaren: „Dir geht's aber ansonsten gut, oder?" „Bestens, wenn man von deiner Gesellschaft absieht", fauchte ich und in dem Moment flatterte Lhia herein, gefolgt von Adsartha. Sie ist meine Katze, ein schlankes, graues Tier. Ich schloss den Käfig, in den Lhia geflogen war und nahm Ada auf den Arm. „Fertig", verkündete ich vollkommen unbeteiligt. Potter kam auf mich zu, ich legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm, möglichst wenig Körperkontakt. Er allerdings schien etwas anderes vorzuhaben. Er schubste Ada von meinem Arm, drängte mich leicht gegen die Wand und – küsste mich. So, hehe, meine Reaktion darauf erfahrt ihr beim nächsten Mal.


	4. No strings attached

_An kara: Also zwei die hier stehen werden, dazu noch welche schon mal im Voraud und mein Buch. Einige also.  
Wie denkst du denn, reagiert sie? Das würde mich jetzt interessieren._

_An Lexy83: Nein, das hier ist mal was Witziges, Auflockerndes. Das Düstere ist meine Trilogie ‚A moment in infinity'. Diese FF wird auch nicht bis zum Tod fortgesetzt. _

_An blub: Ja, er ist nun mal dreist._

_An Mandy Rosalie: Für so durchschaubar hälst du mich? Muss dich enttäuschen, weder ich, noch meine FF's sind so einfach gestrickt._

_An No Name: mach ich_

_An Yanix: Is ja auch egal_

_An TigereYe: Was wird wehtun?  
Nein, ich schreibe nicht vor, kann ich nicht. Die Ideen kommen erst so mit der Zeit, teilweiße auch erst nach euren Kommentaren. _

_An Romi: Irgendwie muss ich euch ja bei der Stange halten._

_An Grinsekatze: Zu dir kann ich nur dasselbe sagen, wie zu Mandy Rosalie._

**No strings attached**

So, dann will ich euch mal über meine Reaktion aufklären. Aber ich verspreche euch, ihr werdet sie nicht verstehen. Ich habe sie ja selber nicht verstanden. Ich meine, dass James mich geküsst hat, hat mich schon verwirrt, aber dass ich den Kuss dann auch noch erwidert habe hat mich Vollendens aus der Bahn geworfen. Ja, ich gebe hiermit offiziell zu: Ich, Lilian Sophie Evans, habe James Potter geküsst. Später war es dann ja keine große Sache mehr, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt wurde es praktisch als achtes Weltwunder gehandelt (oder eigentlich ja neuntes, weil es acht Weltwunder gibt, denn eins wurde irgendwann raus genommen und ein anderes hinzugefügt – oder so…)

Fakt ist, dass ich also im Drecksloch stand, gegen eine Wand gelehnt und meinem Erzfeind James Potter gestattete mich zu küssen. Ich glaube, er war ebenso überrascht, wie ich. Hielt ihn aber nicht davon ab, meine Lippen zu öffnen und seine Zunge in meinem Mund zu schieben. Oh ja, ich finde das auch dreist, aber was tun? Wegstoßen? Ohrfeigen? Küssen? Nun, ich entschied mich, wie gesagt, für letzteres. Wieso? Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht, weil er einfach verdammt gut küsste, vielleicht, weil ich ihn unterbewusst schon damals liebte, vielleicht, weil ich wahnsinnig war. Wahrscheinlich alles drei. Irgendwann – es erschien mir wie eine Ewigkeit, waren aber wohl nur ein paar Sekunden – schob ich James dann tatsächlich weg. Ich meine jetzt ‚wegschieben' und nicht ‚wegstoßen', woran sich nur wieder zeigt: ich bin viel zu nett und gehöre in eine Klapse.

„Was war das, Potter?", fragte ich ihn also mit meiner eisigsten Stimme. Und er grinste. Was hatte ich erwartete. Ich meine, James Potter. „Ein Kuss", stellte er fest und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Und ich überraschte mich mal wieder selber. Ihn auch. Das heißt, ich überrumpelte ihn vollkommen. Ich war irgendwie nicht mehr Herrin, weder der Lage, noch meiner selbst. Ich hob tatsächlich eine Augenbraue – die Rechte, um ehrlich zu sein, die Linke kann ich nicht alleine anheben, zumindest nicht wirkungsvoll – und fragte spöttisch: „DAS bezeichnest du als Kuss? Oh, ich bitte dich…" Ja, damit war es dann wirklich offiziell: Ich war verrückt. Oder bin es. Wie auch immer. James sah natürlich sofort seine Chance und fragte: „Was verstehst du dann unter einem Kuss?" Dabei grinste er so unverschämt, das es schon fast wieder süß war. Obwohl ‚süß'? Ja, doch, irgendwie war es süß.

Und ich? Ich zog ihn dann zu mir herunter und küsste ihn. Naja, ‚küssen' wäre untertrieben. Aber James sprang drauf an. Natürlich tat er das, wieso hätte er es auch nicht tun sollen? Und ja, ich gebe es zu, ich habe sowohl die Zeit, als auch alles um mich herum vergessen, alles, außer ihm! Irgendwann kam ich dann wieder zu mir, entwand mich aus James Griff und las meine Bluse vom Boden auf. Hey, ich hatte sie nur offen über ein schwarzes Top gezogen, insofern stand ich NICHT nur im BH da. Ich zog also die Bluse wieder an – übrigens auch schwarz, ich hasse zu bunte Klamotten – und stellte mich vor einen halbblinden Spiegel. Schwarze Schuhe, hellblaue Jeans, schwarzes Top mit schwarzer Bluse drüber, silberne Kreuzkette – ich bin nicht christlich oder so, aber die Kette gefällt mir –, silberne Kreolen, Haare offen und leicht gewellt, etwas Make-up. Okay, mein Anblick war annehmbar und von der kleinen Knutschorgie mir James sah man mir nichts an.

„Hm, das kannst du nicht machen, Lia", murmelte James mir mit sehr rauer, krampfhaft bemühter Stimme ins Ohr. Er war hinter mich getreten und hatte mir seine Arme um die Taille gelegt. Ja, okay, ich geb's zu, eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht aufhören wollen, aber a) habe ich mir das damals nicht eingestanden und b) brauchte ja niemand etwas davon zu wissen, bzw. zu ahnen. Ich lächelte ihn also durch den Spiegel an, drehte mich um und streifte seine Lippen mit meinen, während ich antwortete: „Ich kann, Potter." Ich tat das tatsächlich und wollt ihr was wissen? Es machte mir Spaß. Ich weiß, ich bin gemein und sadistisch und sonst noch was, aber es machte wirklich Spaß ihn Leiden zu sehen, zu sehen, wie er mich mit den Augen anflehte. In dem Moment hätte er alles getan und der Gedanke gefiel mir ausnehmend gut.

„Später", hauchte ich ihm also zu, griff nahm dem Eulenkäfig mit Lhia drin, nahm Ada auf den Arm und sah James abwartend an. Er nahm mir – tatsächlich gentlemanlike – den Eulenkäfig ab und wir apparierten nach Godric's Hollow. Dort angekommen schenkte ich James noch ein heimliches Lächeln, während er eher schmerzvoll das Gesicht verzog. Und mein Lächeln würde zu einem ziemlich gemeinen Grinsen. Da mein offizieller erster Arbeitstag erst am nächsten Tag sein würde, hatte ich genug Zeit meine Klamotten in den riesigen Schrank zu räumen, meine Bücher in das eine Regal zu stellen und die im anderen zu durchforsten. Sehr interessante und teilweiße seltene Bücher. Und es gab sogar eine richtige Bibliothek, wie ich einige Tage später erfahren sollte. Dazu noch einen Swimmingpool und sonstigen Schnickschnack. Ja, ich weiß, andere Menschen verhungern, aber hey, das sind Muggel und deren Probleme waren nicht meine. Klingt grausam, aber ich hatte genug eigene.

Ich beschloss, mir ein Bad zu genehmigen. Es gibt nichts, was ich mehr liebe, als ein schön langes Schaumbad in einer großen Badewanne mit meiner Lieblingsmusik und tausend Kerzen drum rum. Klingt zwar komisch, aber es gibt für mich nichts Entspannenderes. Nun, die Entspannung sollte sich nicht einstellen, denn kaum, dass ich zehn Minuten in meinem wohlverdienten – ich finde, es war wohlverdient – Schaumbad lag, spürte ich plötzlich die Präsenz von einer weiteren Person in meinem Badezimmer. Obwohl ich ja eigentlich keine Lust hatte, öffnete ich – nach einem kurzen, inneren Kampf – die Augen und sah: Niemanden.

Da ich aber nicht umsonst Jahrgangsbeste war, wusste ich sofort, wer mir da Gesellschaft leistete. Zum einen spürte ich es, ich roch es (Jewel…) und ich wusste es. Nur Potter besitzt einen Tarnumhang. „Nimm das Ding ab, Potter", befahl ich, während ich die Augen wieder schloss. Alles, alles durfte passieren, aber er durfte mir nicht anmerken, wie wahnsinnig mich allein seine Anwesenheit machte. Damals war ich mir natürlich sicher, dass es nur daran lag, dass er verdammt gut küsste und noch besser aussah, aber hey, jeder darf sich mal irren, auch ich – zumindest finde ich das.

James tat mir dann den Gefallen. Er saß dicht neben mir am Beckenrand – entschieden ZU dicht neben mir, wenn ihr mich fragt – nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet und die Beine im Wasser hängend. Okay, ich war in der Schule nicht ohne Grund als ‚Miss Independent' ‚Ice Queen' oder ‚Lady Cold Heart' bekannt gewesen. Ja niemanden an sich heran lassen, alles alleine machen, immer einer Mauer um sich rum, nie Gefühle zeigen. So war ich. Und ausgerechnet der Typ, dem gegenüber ich am giftigen, eisigsten, kaltherzigsten und verschlossensten war, ausgerechnet er sollte mir zeigen, dass man auf die Dauer alleine nicht zurecht kommt, dass man jemanden braucht, ob man es nun zulässt oder nicht. Und ausgerechnet der Typ saß jetzt neben mir und ließ sich grinsend von mir anfauchen: „Was willst du?" „Naja, ich wollte das Versprechen von eben einlösen. In meinen Augen ist das, was eben ‚später' war, nun ‚jetzt'. Oder was meinst du?"

Er wartete meine Reaktion nicht mehr ab – ich habe schon bemerkt, dass James dreist war, ist und immer sein wird, oder? Wenn nicht, dann ist es hiermit erwähnt –, sondern ließ sich neben mich in die Badewanne gleiten, unter die riesigen Schaumberge, küsste mich und… nun ja, wir wollen noch etwas Raum für Fantasie lassen, oder? Nur so viel: es war… unglaublich. Ja, doch, das Wort trifft es sehr gut. Ich meine, ich war ja bei weitem keine Jungfrau mehr, aber… Stopp! Halt! Zu viele Informationen. Reicht ja schon, wenn ich mein Leben vor euch ausbreite, ETWAS davon will ich für mich behalten. Versteht ihr doch sicher, nicht wahr? Und wenn nicht, dann ist mir das, ganz ehrlich, auch egal.

„Potter?", fragte ich ‚nachher' ziemlich unfreundlich und James, der neben mir lag, öffnete die Augen: „Ja?" „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Keine Verpflichtungen. Keine Beziehung. Nichts! Nur Sex. Klar?", ich starrte ihm in die Augen und musste aufpassen, mich nicht darin zu verlieren. Er grinste noch breiter, aber in seinen Augen erschien ein Blick, den ich damals noch nicht deuten konnte, heute dafür umso besser. „In Ordnung, Lady Cold Heart", erwiderte er spöttisch, „heißt das, wir pflegen ab sofort eine ‚Beziehung auf rein sexueller Basis'?" „Wenn du dich so geschwollen ausdrücken musst, Mr.-ach-so-toll, dann ja", knurrte ich und James lachte. Er lachte tatsächlich. Dann stieg er aus der Badewanne, trocknete sich ab und zog sich an – wohl wissend, dass ich jede seiner Bewegungen beobachtete. Er griff nach dem Umhang, schenkte mir noch einmal diesen rätselhaften Blick und verschwand. Erst unter dem Umhang, dann durch die Tür. Ich schloss die Augen, tauchte und fragte mich, welcher Teufel mich da geritten hatte. Zu einer Antwort kam ich nicht und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben war ich wirklich ratlos. So, das war's wieder, etwas kurz heute, aber ist dann halt so. In dem Sinne: See y'a.


	5. Schock hoch zwei

_An kara: Ja, an und für sich hast du ja Recht, aber Lily ist stur…_

_An Mandy Rosalie: Danke ;)_

_An Lara-Lynx: Ihr bekommt – außer diesem hier – noch mindestens ein Kapitel vor meinem Urlaub, nämlich morgen. Vielleicht auch heute Abend noch eins. Freitag fliege ich dann ja (um 7.30 Uhr geht der Flieger… urgh)._

_An Romi: Ja, die Beiden in einer Badewanne… was lernen wir daraus? Never say Never!_

_An TigereYe: Ich werde mich noch um ein paar abrupte Wendungen bemühen, versprochen! Und die erste kommt hier auch schon… oder zumindest der Anfang…_

_An Grinsekatze: :-)_

_An Truemmerlotte: Vielen Dank_

_An blub: Du wiederholst dich ;)_

**Schock hoch zwei**

Hi, da bin ich also mal wieder. Ich werde jetzt – im allseitigen Einverständnis, hoffe ich – ein paar Wochen überspringen, in denen nichts Aufregendes passiert ist. Ich habe mich um Suzie gekümmert, mich mit Black gezofft, mit Potter geschlafen, einige Briefe geschrieben und Nachrichten angenommen. Das übliche halt. Oder doch nicht. Wie man's nimmt. Egal. Fakt ist, dass ich mich in Godric's Hollow gut einlebte. Suzie vergötterte mich nahezu – keine Ahnung warum, sie tat's einfach – Jane und Spencer waren unglaublich nett und mit Potter hatte ich einen schweigenden Waffenstillstand getroffen, was hieß, dass wir uns nicht mehr stritten, höchstens noch manchmal angifteten und ansonsten ignorierten. Ich kam also mit der gesamten Familie Potter – mehr oder weniger – gut klar, mein Problem war Sirius Black.

Ich meine später war er dann mein bester Freund, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt stritten wir uns, sobald wir einander unter die Augen traten – und auch, wenn das nicht der Fall war. Kurz: wir kamen einfach nicht ins Reine miteinander. Und wollt ihr den, völlig banalen, Grund wissen? Ich denke mal, ja. Nun, in gewisser Weiße stritten wir uns wegen James. Wieso Sirius mir gegenüber so misstrauisch war, ist eigentlich leicht verständlich. Okay, ich gebe es zu, damals hatte ich keine Ahnung, er hat's mir später erzählt. Black war ja der Einzige, der wirklich verstand, wie weh ich James tun konnte – und später auch tun sollte –, weil er der Einzige war, dem gegenüber James seine Gefühle für mich zur Sprache brachte. Aber okay, ich greife vor. Zurück zum Thema.

Alles lief gut, ich war zufrieden mit dem, was ich mir aufgebaut hatte. Vor nicht mal einem Monat hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, dass mein Leben am besten hier und jetzt zu ende sein sollte und nun? Da bestätigte sich mal wieder das Sprichwort: ‚Nicht einmal Gott kann zwei Berge erschaffen, ohne ein Tal dazwischen'. Nicht das ich an Gott glauben würde, ich bin eine Hexe und außerdem ist das Ganze ohnehin ziemlich verworren, aber gut, ich will jetzt nicht mit euch über Muggelreligionen reden.

Wie schon gesagt, alles lief gut, bis – ja bis zu diesem einen Tag, in dem alles – oder fast alles – woran ich bisher geglaubt und festgehalten hatte ins Wanken geriet um später dann einzustürzen. Ja, ganz richtig geraten, ich rede von meiner ‚Beziehung' zu James. Bis zu diesem Tag war ich mir sicher – oder redete es mir verdammt gut ein –, dass er mir nichts bedeutete. Dabei übersah ich zwar geflissentlich einige, sehr bedeutsame, Tatsachen, aber hey, ich bin gut im verdrängen. Das Problem ist nur, dass einen das Leben immer wieder einholt, egal wie schnell man wegläuft. Mich auch, obwohl ich, wenn ich will, wirklich schnell laufen kann. Hat mir allerdings wenig gebracht.

Was die Tatsachen waren, die ich übersah? Nun, vieles, aber was mich wirklich stutzig werden ließ, war als James mich einmal, nachdem wir miteinander geschlafen hatten und nun erschöpft im Bett lagen, küsste. Nichts ungewöhnliches, nur, dass mir der Kuss gefiel. Auch nicht ungewöhnlich, aber ich habe irgendwo mal gehört, dass man, wenn man das Bedürfnis hat, jemanden nach dem Sex zu küssen, Gefühle für ihn hat. Hey, ich weiß, klingt komisch und ich hab's aus irgendeiner Muggelfrauenzeitschrift (ich sag nur: Petunia…), aber dass ist mir in dem Moment eingefallen und hat mich stutzig gemacht. Habe aber meine Zweifel an dem Hass gegenüber James schön schnell wieder verbannt.

Bis zu dem Tag (sagt mal, seit wie vielen Absätzen versuche ich nun schon, euch was über ‚diesen' Tag zu erzählen? 3? 4? Egal, jetzt schaffe ich es, ohne abzuschweifen… hoffe ich), an dem aus dem Ministerium der Befehl kam, alle Auroren hätten sich für einen Großeinsatz dort einzufinden, ebenso alle Auroren in Ausbildung, da man jeden Mann (und jede Frau) brauchen konnte. Das hieß, dass Suzie und ich auf absehbare Zeit alleine sein würden. An und für sich ja nicht schlecht. Aber wieso gefiel mir der Gedanke dann so gar nicht? Ganz einfach. Oder doch nicht. Nun, lasst mich erzählen.

Es kam wie gesagt, durch einen magisch veränderten Stift, der Alarm. „Sieht so aus, als wäre das ein Großeinsatz. Wir müssen los. Lily, du kümmerst dich weiterhin um Suzie. Ich vertraue dir, dass alles in Ordnung ist, wenn wir zurückkommen", Jane sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich nickte und hörte, wie Potter ihre Worte murmelnd wiederholte: „…WENN wir zurückkommen…" Doch die Bedeutung, die seine Worte ausdrückten, war eine andere, als die Bedeutung der Worte seiner Mutter. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken herunter. „Achte auf Suzie. Ihre Eltern sind bei einem Auroreneinsatz gestorben", bat Spencer mich und prompt verschwanden alle vier nach oben, um ihre Sachen zu holen. Sie würden eventuell länger weg sein (dauerte jedoch nur einen Tag, wie ich ja später wusste) und jeder Auror hatte immer eine ‚Notfalltasche' für solche Momente gepackt.

Und ich? Ich saß immer noch am Frühstückstisch, alleine, denn Suzie schlief noch. Ob es der Teufel war, der mich ritt oder die leitenden Hand eines Engels (letzteres, wie ich im Nachhinein denke), als ich nach oben in James Zimmer ging, wusste ich nicht. Mit Anklopfen hielt ich mich nicht auf –von Höflichkeitsfloskeln halte ich nur dann was, wenn sie angebracht sind und bei Potter waren sie das definitiv nicht – und trat einfach ein. James stand dort, neben ihm eine kleine Tasche, und zog sich einen schwarzen Umhang an. „Was willst du?", fragte er nur, als er aufblickte und mich damit, unweigerlich, sah. Okay, spätestens in dem Augenblick fragte ich mich dasselbe. Was wollte ich? Er war mein Erzfeind, ich hasste ihn und die Tatsache, dass ich mit ihm schlief, änderte nichts daran, absolut nichts. Nothing, nada, niente. Oder eine ganze Menge. Ich war nur zu blind, es zu sehen. Ja, ich war blind, habe nicht gesehen, was vor meinen Augen war. Obwohl… doch, habe ich, aber erst spät. Zum Glück nicht ZU spät.

„Ich wollte… naja", murmelte ich und errötete leicht. Zumindest hatte ich das Gefühl es zu tun und James sollte es mir hinterher bestätigen. Jetzt allerdings starrte er mich nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Ich brachte es dann doch noch fertig, einen zusammenhängenden Satz von mir zu geben. Er lautete: „Pass auf dich auf, ja?" Okay, ich konnte selbst nicht glauben, dass ich das gesagt hatte und James anscheinend auch nicht. Ich erwartete einen blöden Kommentar von ihm, von wegen: „Was? Du machst dir Sorgen um MICH, Evans?" und stellte mich schon darauf ein, entsprechend zu reagieren. Aber auf das, was er tat, war ich nicht vorbereitet und war demnach vollkommen überrumpelt.

James kam zu mir und küsste mich. In anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir schon weit aus mehr als einmal miteinander geschlafen hatten, vielleicht nichts Besonderes. Eigentlich sogar alles andere, als besonders. Ich meine mehr die Art, wie er mich geküsst hat. Nicht fordernd oder begehrend, nein, ganz, ganz anders. Es war ein ganz sanfter, zärtlicher Kuss. Ich verlor mich darin und wollte ihn nie mehr enden lassen. Es war ein Kuss, den man(n) z.B. seiner Verlobten gibt, aber nicht seiner Geliebten (etwas veraltet der Ausdruck, aber er passt). Nachdem er sich von mir gelöst hatte, wisperte er in mein Ohr: „Werde ich, Lia, versprochen." Dann verschwand James und ließ mich geschockt zurück. Und verwirrt. Und wütend. Und glücklich.

Ich wusste für einige Zeit wirklich nicht, was ich fühlen sollte und das soll bei mir was heißen. Nachdem ich einige Zeit – Sekunden? Minuten? Stunden? Ich wusste es nicht! – unbeweglich in James Zimmer gestanden hatte (die vier Auroren waren mittlerweile weg), ging ich und weckte Suzie. Ich machte ihr Frühstück, spielte und unterhielt mich mit ihr. Doch irgendwie geschah alles wie im Trance, automatisch. Ich war tief, tief in Gedanken versunken – noch tiefer, als mein Leben zu Anfang dieser Geschichte gelegen hatte und DAS will was heißen.

Am Abend war es mir dann tatsächlich gelungen, sämtliche nette Gefühle gegenüber James zu verbannen – wenn es auch nicht für lange sein sollte – und mir wieder einzureden, dass ich ihn hasste. Ich machte mir klar, dass der Kuss wie jeder sonst gewesen war und nichts zu bedeuten hatte und dass ich James hasste. In Wirklichkeit war mir jedoch bewusst, dass ich ihn liebte – und dafür hasste ich ihn noch mehr. ‚Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Keine Verpflichtungen. Keine Beziehung. Nichts! Nur Sex. Klar?' rief ich mir meine Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis. Oh ja, es war klar. Und wie klar es war! Nämlich gar nicht…

Ich brachte den Tag hinter mich, legte Suzie schlafen, sang ihr noch was vor (kein Gute-Nacht-Lied, dafür war sie zu alt, einfach so was. Sie hörte mich gerne singen) und legte mich dann selbst schlafen. Das heißt, ich legte mich ins Bett und versuchte zu schlafen. Ging aber ja nicht, dazu war ich viel zu aufgewühlt und… und zu besorgt. Kennt ihr das? Wenn man sich abends, im Bett, in der Einsamkeit, in der Dunkelheit, Dinge eingesteht, die man sonst verdrängt? Wenn man der Nacht seine geheimsten Wünsche und Sorgen anvertraut? Wenn man betet?

Nun, wenn nicht, dann ist hier wieder eure Fantasie gefragt, wenn doch, dann… sind wir vielleicht Seelenverwandte. Ich bin so ein Mensch. Nur in der Anonymität der Nacht erlaube ich mir, in mich selbst zu sehen. Schwierig zu beschreiben, aber wollt ihr wissen, was ich der Nacht anvertraute? „Ich liebe ihn". Das war es, was ich leise in die Dunkelheit flüsterte – und: „Ich hasse ihn." Komisch, nicht wahr? Aber es war so. Ich könnte jetzt einfach sagen, dass mein Herz ihn liebte, mein Kopf ihn aber hasste, doch so war es nicht. ‚Manchmal hasst man den Menschen am meisten, den man liebt, weil er der Einzige ist, der einem wirklich wehtun kann.' Eine weiteres Lebensweisheit und hier passte sie perfekt. Dafür hasste ich James nämlich. Dafür, dass er meine perfekte, makellose Mauer zu Fall brachte (eigentlich war ich es ja selber, aber hey, man (und frau auch) wälzt die Schuld nun mal gerne ab). Während ich nun so dalag und überlegte, was ich tun sollte, hörte ich Geräusche von unten.

Schnell legte ich mir also einen Morgenmantel über mein Nachthemd (schwarzer Satin, muss ja nicht jeder sehen) und lief barfuss in den Salon. Dort stand mir Sirius gegenüber. Kleider zerrissen, dreckig und verwundet. Statt mir mit ihm zu streiten, fragte ich nur: „Was ist passiert?" „Och", bemerkte er sarkastisch (Sarkasmus ist eigentlich mein Part, ganz alleine MEINER!), „die kleinen, putziges Todesserchen haben den Aufstand geprobt. Nix besonderes. Außerdem, wie heißt es so schön? ‚Was dich nicht umbringt, macht dich nur noch stärker'. Insofern…" Ich nickte und sah Jane aus dem Kamin treten, ebenso zugerichtet wie Sirius.

Wobei mir bei dieser Lebensweisheit eine andere eingefallen ist, die sich irgendwie nicht mit der von Sirius verträgt. ‚Man überlebt alles, nur das Leben nicht.' Ich meine, wenn einen alles, was man überlebt stärker macht, machte einen das Leben – welches man ja definitiv NICHT überleben kann (und wenn doch, dann sagt mir bitte wie) – dann schwächer oder was? Sollte man mal drüber nachdenken. Mache ich aber nachher, okay? Will auch ja nicht nerven – wenn ich das nicht schon ohnehin tue. Egal. Weiter im Text.

Nach Jane kam Spencer aus dem Kamin und er war wohl am übelsten zugerichtet. „Oh mein Gott", hörte ich mich murmeln. Die drei setzten sich und ich stand immer noch tatenlos in der Tür. Drei. Moment, da fehlte einer. James. Der mittlerweile tatsächlich der Grund für meine schlaflosen Nachte war, aber das ist nur nebenbei zu bemerken. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte längst da sein müssen. Doch der Kamin blieb leer. Sollte ich fragen? Oder meinen Stolz wahren? Ich war in dem Moment entschieden zu angeschlagen um jetzt noch die Stolze, Unnahbare zu spielen, also fragte ich: „Wo ist James?" Sirius hob bei dessen Vornamen eine Augenbraue und sein Blick war etwas zwischen Spott, Warnung und noch etwas. Schmerz? Wieso…? Mein Herz hörte mit einem Mal auf zu schlagen und… genauso wird dieses Kapitel hier aufhören. Bis bald dann.


	6. So nicht, mein Lieber

_An Mandy Rosalie: Revision einlegen? Abgelehnt! :p_

_An kara: Geht schon weiter, aber danach ist erstmal Pause._

_An Yanix: Könnte ja auch tot und später wieder belebt worden sein… Wer weiß das schon? Außer mir jetzt?_

**So nicht, mein Lieber**

So, ich möchte euch nicht länger schmoren lassen, deshalb geht's jetzt – ohne mein übliches einleitendes Gequatsche – direkt weiter. Wir waren da, wo James aus dem Kamin hätte treten müssen, aber es nicht tat, oder? Nun, ich hörte, trotz meines Schocks, dass mir jemand antwortete. „James ist verletzt worden, er ist im St. Mungos", erklärte Spencer. Ich muss wohl sehr panisch geguckt haben, denn Jane fügte beruhigend hinzu: „Es ist nicht schlimm, er muss nur zur Beobachtung dableiben." Mein Herz begann wieder zu schlagen. Es hat echt aufgehört – glaube ich –, das war jetzt nicht so klischeemäßig dahingesagt. Echt nicht!

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily. Geh schlafen, es war ein langer Tag", forderte Spencer mich auf und ich tat tatsächlich, wie mir geheißen. Kommt selten genug vor. Sehr selten, für gewöhnliche tue ich nur das, was ich will und nicht das, was man mir sagt. So schlimm wie Potter und Black, die immer das Gegenteil tun, von dem, was man von ihnen will, bin ich aber auch nicht. Glaube ich zumindest, oder besser: hoffe ich.

Nun, ich ging also ins Bett, aber an schlafen war nicht zu denken. Denken… ja, das tat ich stattdessen. Nachdenken und überlegen. Abwägen und verbinden. Spekulieren und wissen. Glauben und träumen. Hoffen und fürchten. Jaja, ich höre ja schon auf. Menno, darf ich denn kein bisschen rum spinnen? Nein, okay, dann eben nicht. Ich hielt mich also praktisch die ganze Nacht damit auf, mich selber zu analysieren und was meint ihr, was später dabei raus gekommen ist? Ganz recht. Nichts! Nada. Nothing. Niente. Abgesehen mal von der Gewissheit, dass nichts dabei raus gekommen ist.

Am nächsten Tag mussten Jane, Spencer und Sirius wieder zu Arbeit, so blieb es an mir hängen, James aus dem St. Mungos abzuholen. Ich nahm Suzie mit, weil ich sie ja nicht alleine lassen konnte. Zumindest redete ich mir ein, dass das der Grund war. Ich redete mir in diesen Tagen ziemlich viel ein, eigentlich alles, weil ich nicht sehen wollte, was offensichtlich war. Mein Leben veränderte sich, ich wurde schwach, verletzlich. Es passierte das, wovor ich mich all die Jahre gefürchtete hatte. Das, weshalb ich in Hogwarts niemanden an mich rangelassen hatte. Ich hatte Freundinnen, Candice, Emily und – später – Bertha, aber einzig Candy wusste halbwegs, was in mir vorging.

Wieso ich so war? Nun, sucht die Schuld bei Petunia – Petty (deutsch: zweitrangig) oder Pet (deutsch: Haustier) wie ich sie immer nannte –. Sucht die Schuld bei meinen Eltern. Sucht die Schuld bei meinen Klassenkameraden. Sucht die Schuld bei meinem Schicksal. Aber sucht die Schuld nicht bei mir. Denn nur hier werdet ihr fündig. Wenn man sich verschließen will, dann schafft man es. Wenn man niemanden an sich ranlassen will, dann schafft man das. Man schafft alles, wenn man will, aber alles ist vergänglich. Und alles verändert sich. Irgendwie, schleichend, leise, grundlegend. Aber gut, genug philosophiert.

Ich griff also nach Suzies Hand und apparierte mit ihr ins St. Mungos. Ja, ich weiß, man soll mit Kindern, die nicht apparieren können, dasselbe nicht tun, aber ich hatte keinen Nerv auf Flohpulver. Hinterher sieht man meistens aus, als wäre man Schornsteinfeger. Nun, vor einem Monat wäre ich selbst über diesen Job froh gewesen. Jetzt allerdings… nein, ich hätte dankend abgelehnt. Ich war mit dem Job bei den Potters zufrieden. Mehr als das. Ich war tatsächlich glücklich, trotzdem – oder weil – ich in der Nähe von Potter und Black war. Denn auch Sirius begann ich in diesen Tagen mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Ich sah ihn, als das was er war. Ein kluger, humorvoller, verantwortungsbewusster (ja, ich weiß, dass passt nicht zu Sirius, aber wirklich, wenn es Ernst wird, wenn er gebraucht wird, kann man 100% auf ihn zählen), gut aussehender junger Mann. Mit James allerdings nicht zu vergleichen.

Im St. Mungos angekommen, ging ich zielstrebig zum Empfang. „Guten Tag, könnten sie mir sagen, wo James Spencer Potter liegt? Er wurde gestern nach einem Auroreneinsatz hier eingeliefert – zur Beobachtung", wandte ich mich an die Hexe, die dort saß. „Wen darf ich anmelden?", fragte sie mich sogleich. Okay, dass ging mir dann doch gegen den Strich. Zum einen, was ging die mein Name an (zu der Zeit musste man IMMER und ÜBERALL vorsichtig sein) und zum anderen musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass ich James besuchte. Würde nur zu Gerede führen. Trotz allem antwortete ich: „Mein Name ist Lily Evans und die Kleine hier ist Suzanne Potter, James Cousine." Grade wollte die Frau etwas erwidern, da wurde sie von ihrer Gehilfin unterbrochen.

„Lily Evans? Moment, hast du grade gesagt, du wolltest James Potter besuchen? Was ist jetzt los? Hast du ihn am Ende doch noch erhört?", kreischte diese durch die ganze Halle. Ich erkannte die Braunhaarige als ehemalige Hufflepuff, wir hatten den Abschluss zusammen gemacht. Sie hieß Gina soundso, wenn ich mich Recht erinnerte. Kaum drei Monate später war sie tot, um das nebenbei anzumerken. „Ich arbeite für seine Eltern und die haben mir aufgetragen, nach ihm zu sehen, nichts weiter", erwiderte ich kühl. Nun ja, ‚eisig' trifft es besser. Gina wich mit erschrockenem Gesicht einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah, ganz ehrlich, ziemlich belämmert aus. Aber Gina war nie die Intelligenteste gewesen. Etwa so auf einer Höhe mit Peter Pettigrew und das muss was heißen… der Typ ist dermaßen dumm. Und ekelhaft. Und verräterisch. Und armselig. Und… unwürdig zu Leben. So, dass musste ich jetzt loswerden. Hey, ich hab alles Recht dazu, er hat mich umgebracht. Naja, gut, indirekt, aber trotzdem. Kann man sehen, wie man will.

„Mr. Potter liegt im dritten Stock, Zimmer 346", informierte mich die Hexe vom Empfang. Ich bedankte mich artig und nahm Suzie an die Hand. Dann machten wir uns auf in den dritten Stock. Suzie hüpfte eben mir her und plapperte irgendetwas. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt nicht auf sie geachtet, sondern warf hin und wieder nur ein „hm", ein „ach?", ein „ja", ein „wirklich?" oder ein „stimme zu" ein und war ansonsten in Gedanken versunken – hey, normalerweise war ich netter zu ihr und habe ihr IMMER zugehört, egal was für Quatsch sie erzählt hat, aber in dem Moment? Ne, jetzt echt nicht. Ich ging nämlich wirklich mit gemischten Gefühlen da hoch. Mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen. Es waren außerdem Gefühle, die ich nicht verstand. Sie verwirrten mich und ich hasse es nach wie vor, verwirrt zu werden. Macht nur Probleme.

Schneller, als es mir lieb war, kamen wir im dritten Stock an und standen auch schon vor Zimmer 346. Suzie plapperte immer noch und hatte schon eine Hand auf die Klinke gelegt, als ich sie aufhielt. Ein fragender Blick aus ihren azurblauen Augen traf mich. Schnell eine Ausrede, schnell eine Ausrede. Und da ich um so was eigentlich nie verlegen bin, fiel mir euch eine ein. Eine Gute – finde ich. Suzie hat sie mir geglaubt. Aber okay, sie war ja auch erst acht und meine Worte kamen für sie den Zehn Geboten gleich (nicht das sie, als reinblütige Hexe, die Bibel gekannt hätte, aber ihr wisst sicher, was ich meine). Ich glaube, wenn ich Suzie damals gesagt hätte, sich von einer Klippe zu stürzen, sie hätte es kommentarlos gemacht (makaber, ich weiß, aber es ist – oder war – nun mal so).

„Ich wollte vorher noch mit einem Arzt über seinen Zustand sprechen. Setz du dich doch hierhin und warte kurz, dann gehen wir gemeinsam rein", erklärte ich Suzie. Sie nickte und starrte mich immer noch vertrauensvoll an. Oh ja, ich hasste es, sie anzulügen, aber in meinen Augen fiel es unter die Kategorie ‚Notlüge', insofern war's okay. Jja, ich weiß, wieder eingeredet, aber ich kann da ja nichts für. Jeder macht mal Fehler. Und genauso kann man zu meinem Job bei den Potters sagen: Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld. Klischee lässt grüßen, ich weiß, aber mein ganzes Leben war ein Klischee, insofern (danke JKR, vielen Dank!)…

Ich fand auch direkt die zuständige Ärztin und in dem Moment verfluchte ich mein Schicksal. Ich wollte nicht in dieses Krankenzimmer. „Ähm, guten Tag. Ich wollte fragen, in welchem Zustand sich Mr. James Potter befindet, Zimmer 346", wandte ich mich an besagte Ärztin. Die sah von ihrer Arbeit hoch: „Oh, es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend, er ist nur sehr gelangweilt und genervt davon, dass er im Bett liegen muss." Konnte ich mir verdammt gut vorstellen. Ich meine, in Hogwarts hat ihn ja schon der Unterricht gereicht und da konnte er wenigstens noch quatschen, Streiche spielen und Punkte verlieren – seine Lieblingsbeschäftigungen in Schulzeiten (zumindest glaubte ich das damals.) „Er wird heute auch wieder entlassen. Und falls ich mir eine Frage erlauben darf", hörte ich die Ärztin fortfahren, „sind Sie seine Freundin?" „Nein, nein", widersprach ich etwas zu schnell, „die Angestellte seiner Eltern, mehr nicht." „Oh, naja. Sie können dann zu ihm rein und ich dann auch direkt mit nach Hause nehmen, aber das Mädchen sollte nicht mit ins Krankenzimmer. Ist gegen die Vorschriften. Sie sieht ihn dann ja nachher", bestimmte die Ärztin. Ich bedankte mich bei ihr und wünschte ihr noch einen schönen Tag, dann ging ich wieder zu Suzie.

„Du musst draußen warten, Suzie. Irgendwelche Vorschriften, sorry", erklärte ich ihr und sie verzog das Gesicht, nickte aber brav. „Stell nichts an, ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück", mit den Worten drehte ich mich um und ging zur Tür. Ich wollte da nicht rein. Half aber nichts. Ich musste. Und was man muss, dass muss man. Obwohl ich da nur einer Zeile aus einem Buch, welches ich mal gelesen habe, zustimmen kann: ‚Niemand muss müssen.' Oh ja, ganz meine Meinung. Stimme vollkommen zu. Half aber ebenfalls nichts. Ich musste nun mal.

Ich klopfte sachte an – jetzt WAR es angebracht – und als ich James von drinnen „herein" rufen hörte, betrat ich das Zimmer. Meine Befürchtungen bestätigten sich. Ein Einzelzimmer. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm alleine sein. War ich aber. Verdammt. Ich fluche nicht oft, wirklich nicht, aber in dem Moment war mir nach fluchen. „Hey, Lia", begrüßte James mich grinsend. Er saß aufrecht im Bett und trug eins dieser ekelhaften Krankenhaushemden. Er sah aber mit den verstrubbelten Haaren und dem schiefen Grinsen so süß aus, dass ich ihn mal wieder liebte und hasste. Hasste, weil ich ihn liebte. Oder so… zu kompliziert um es zu verstehen. Versucht es erst gar nicht.

„Hi", erwiderte ich, „Si – ähm, Black und deine Eltern müssen Arbeiten, deshalb hole ich dich ab. Suzie wartete drauen." Wieder verdammt. Oder diesmal verflucht? Bringt was Abwechselung rein, oder? Okay, also: Verflucht! Hätte ich Black beinahe beim Vornamen genannt. Irgendwie kam der das Ganze wie ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis vor. Egal, James schien es entweder nicht zu bemerken, oder es störte ihn einfach nicht. Tippe auf letzteres. „Ich darf hier raus?", fragte er und dabei begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Ja, so genau habe ich ihn mir angeguckt. Ich nickte nur und als James mich zu sich winkte, taten meine Beine automatisch, was er wollte, auch wenn mein Kopf ihnen befahl auf der Stelle stehen zu bleiben. Sie hatten wohl ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Oder ich war schizophren. Besser: Mein Gehirn. Wahrscheinlich das. Oder können Beine denken? Wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig wie ein Gehirn schizophren sein kann. Okay, ich drehe durch, ich weiß. Nehmt's nicht so ernst.

Ich stand nun also vor James Bett, meine Knie stießen gegen den Rahmen. Wortlos klopfte er neben sich und ich setzte mich. Zwar befahl mein Kopf immer noch, wegzulaufen oder ihn anzuschreien oder sonst was, aber irgendwie schien es grade entmachtet worden zu sein. Kurz nur, denn etwas später sollte es seine Diktatur wieder aufgerichtet haben. Ich finde, dass das eine Diktatur ist. Nur im übertragenen Sinne, versteht sich, aber, dass ich spinne, wisst ihr ja schon, also ist es eh egal (wie so vieles. Mein Lieblingswort, in dieser Geschichte, wie mir scheint…).

James legte seine Arme um mich und zog mich etwas näher an sich heran. Langsam verlor ich die Kontrolle. Eigentlich hatte ich sie schon seit gestern vollkommen verloren, aber das gestand ich mir nicht ein (natürlich nicht, was habt ihr erwartet?) „Lia, ich habe heute ziemlich lange nachgedacht", begann James und er schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Das Ganze nahm eine Richtung an, die mir nicht gefiel. Gar nicht gefiel. Und die ich mir doch gewünscht hatte. Statt weiterzureden, zog James mich näher zu sich und küsste mich. Sanft, zärtlich… liebevoll. Oh nein! Das würde er nicht tun, nein, nein, NEIN. Oh doch! Er tat es. Immer noch war mein ganzer Körper nicht in der Lage zu reagieren, die Befehle meines Gehirns auszuführen. Irgendwie störte er die Verständigung. James löste sich von mir und wisperte leise: „Ich liebe dich, Lia." Und in dem Moment klappte wieder alles vorzüglich. Ich starrte ihn an, realisierte seine Worte und – ohrfeigte ihn.

So, Leute, dass war's jetzt erstmal. Mein Medium (oder besser: die Autorin dieser Geschichte, neben der ich sitze und ihr alles erzähle, während sie das für mich aufschreibt) ist in Urlaub – ich natürlich mit. Zusammen mit Lucy und Nancy und den Stimmen (ja, versteht ihr nicht. Nur du…). In Australien um genau zu sein, vom 30.7 bis zum 28.8 und deshalb wird jetzt einen Monat lang nicht mehr aktualisiert. Ich weiß, dass die Stelle gemein ist, zum aufhören, was glaubt ihr, weshalb ich sie genommen hab? :p


	7. Niemand ist auch irgendwer

_An Kissymouse: War nicht zu ändern. Haben eine Rundreise gemacht und da war nicht viel mit Pcs._

_An Mandy Rosalie: Es war wirklich spitze. Gab ne Menge zu sehen. Aber heiß war es… teilweiße tropisch._

_An Truemmerlotte: Bin ja schon (?) wieder da._

_An kara: Ich versuche es._

_An Federwisch: ICH habe nie behauptet, dass Lilys Schulzeit langweilig war. Der Charakter in meiner Geschichte hat das gesagt. Es ist immer so, dass sich der Autor nicht alles, was in seinem Buch gesprochen wurde, zu Eigen macht. Außerdem spielt die Geschichte so wie sie ist nun mal nach Hogwarts.  
In meiner Trilogie ‚A moment in infinity' heißen sie auch so. Die Namen habe ich mir überlegt._

_An TigerEye: Doppelt hält besser oder wie jetzt?!_

_An grinsekatze: Nicht weinen. Geht ja sofort weiter._

_An Lexy83: Oh, mir sind im Urlaub tatsächlich tausend neue Ideen gekommen und Dinge, die ich schreiben könnte. Haben nur leider (?) nichts mit FFs zu tun, sondern mit dem Buch, was ich schreibe._

_An Archertuckerreedtpol: Ahhjjaaa…_

_An VamHex: Zu Befehl._

_An GefallenerEngel: Ja, ich mag meine Abschweifungen auch. Fast so sehr wie Sätze, die streng genommen keine Sätze wären…_

_An Jewel: Jep, ‚A moment in infinity' ist von mir. Wäre ja etwas langweilig, wenn alles gleich wäre, oder?_

_An lily-doro Schnabel: Schön, das sie dir gefällt._

**Niemand ist auch irgendwer**

So, da bin ich dann wieder. Vollkommen relaxed, braungebrannt – und übermüdet. Aber weil ich alle so nett gereviewt habt, habe ich mein ‚Medium' überredet doch schon weiterzumachen. Sie fand das zwar ziemlich dumm (okay, verständlich irgendwo, immerhin ist sie seit Freitag 0.15 Uhr auf den Beinen und das ist, wie selbst ich zugeben muss, nun ja… lang, sehr lang – für Sterbliche), aber hey, was soll's. Es geht also weiter. Wo waren wir beim letzten Mal? Ach ja, ich weiß wieder. Meine erste Ohrfeige für James (nicht die letzt, fürwahr, aber…– egal).

Ich ohrfeigte James also und er – starrte. Wirklich, das tat er. Nichts sonst, er starrte nur. Starrte mich an. Für ein paar Minuten starrte er mich nur an. Mein Handabdruck auf seiner Wange verblasste langsam. Er war völlig ruhig. Wahrscheinlich geschockt. Ich war das Gegenteil. Ich war total in Rage. Aber ich schrie nicht. Ich bewegte mich noch nicht einmal. Ich starrte nur zurück. Äußerlich ruhig, unberührt und kalt, eiskalt. Innerlich jedoch… nun, ich wusste nicht mehr, was zu tun und was zu lassen. Aber das zeigte ich nicht. Ich hatte mich – zum ersten Mal, seit ich für die Potters arbeitete – hundertprozentig und vollkommen unter Kontrolle. Zumindest nach außen hin. Nach außen hin bin ich perfekt, war perfekt und werde immer perfekt sein. Selbstbewusst. Immer Herrin der Situation. Und meiner selbst.

‚Das Leben ist eine Bühne und ich bin die Hauptdarstellerin'. Ich weiß nicht, wer mir das einmal gesagt hatte, aber es stimmte. Mein ganzes Leben war – bis dato – ein Schauspiel gewesen. Theater. Perfekt inszeniert. Mit Drehbüchern, die das Schicksal schrieb. Und ich hatte zu improvisieren, so gut ich konnte. Und ob ich konnte. Ich habe früher Theater gespielt. Und ich war gut. Ich hatte Übung, denn ich spielte jeden Tag eine Rolle. Lily Evans. Die Rolle meines Lebens. Mein Leben. Aber nicht ich.

Wer war Lily Evans? Ich? Nein, das war ich nicht. Denn ich bin… naja, ich bin halt ich. Ein Mensch. Ein Mädchen, um genau zu sein. Ein Mädchen, welches Angst hat, unsicher ist, zaudert und versucht ihren Weg in einer Welt zu machen, in der es nicht willkommen ist. Ich wusste bereits seit langem, dass das Schicksal mir, per Drehbuch, schon längst einen Serientod verpasst hatte. Aber Drehbücher konnten umgeschrieben werden. Und sie würden! Kein Serientod für… ja, für wen? Für Lily oder für mich?

Für Lily! Für diese Frau, die ich erschaffen hatte, um mich hinter ihr zu verstecken? Mutig, klug, vorlaut, in der Lage auf sich aufzupassen, der Welt die Stirn zu bieten. Etwas, was ICH nie gemacht hätte. Mich gegen alle stellen, komme was wolle. Lily tat es. ‚Du musst für dich selbst aufstehen, weil niemand sonst es tun wird.' So handelte Lily. Und ich wusste, dass jeder mich für Lily hielt. Denn Lily hatte die Kontrolle. Ich wusste, dass ich ohne Lily niemand sein würde. Denn ohne Lily war ich verletzlich.

Nein, keine Panik, ich bin definitiv NICHT schizophren. Vielleicht ist mein Gehirn das, aber das hatten wir doch schon mal irgendwann. Zusammen mit den denkenden Beinen, oder? Ach, auch egal. Aber im Gegensatz zu den intelligenten Beinen und dem gestörten Gehirn war das da grade kein Joke. Kein Kram. Das war die Wahrheit. Denn ich weiß noch sehr genau, wer diesen Satz zu mir sagte (‚Das Leben ist eine Bühne und ich bin die Hauptdarstellerin'). Meine Tante. Die jüngere Schwester meiner Mutter. Das schwarze Schaf. Wie ich.

Violet. Tante Violet. Meine Mutter hieß Rose. Ich habe meine Eltern geliebt, wirklich. Ihr dürft das jetzt nicht falsch verstehen, aber ich liebte Violet am meisten von allen. Später sollte ich meinen Sohn und meinen Ehemann noch mehr lieben, aber Violet war mit immer die Nächste unter meinen Verwandten. Auch wenn sie früh starb. Wisst ihr, ich stand immer in Petunias Schatten. Wie Violet in dem meiner Mutter. Ich war acht, als Violet uns das letzte Mal besuchen kam. Meine Mutter hasste ihre Besuche. Die beiden hassten sich, wie Petunia und ich und hassten – oder besser: hassen. Aber das ist Familie. ‚Blut ist dicker als Wasser.' Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Interessiert mich nicht. ‚Blut ist das Bindeglied zwischen Gut und Böse, zwischen Leben uns Tod'. Ja, das ist wahr. Und wie wahr. Aber hier werde ich euch nicht vorkauen, was ich denken sollt. Denkt für euch selbst.

Violets letzter Besuch. Ich war acht, sie zweiundzwanzig. Zehn Jahre jünger als meine Mutter. Drogenabhängig, arbeitslos, Alkoholikerin, Kettenraucherin. Das war Violet. Nicht unbedingt schön und auch ziemlich faul. Sie hatte zu viele Affären und lebte in einem alten, dreckigen Wohnwagen. Violet war einfach nur ein Wrack. Mit zweiundzwanzig. Ich sollte dieses Alter nie erreichen. Für Violet war hier auch Schluss. Manchmal habe ich mich gefragt, wann ein Mensch noch lebt und wann nur noch existiert. Violet hat definitiv gelebt. Meine Mutter nur existiert. Zumindest ist das meine Ansicht. Ich hätte Violets Tochter sein müssen, da war sie die gesamte Familie einig. Die schwarzen Schafe. Denn ich war auch eins, obwohl kaum jemand von meinen magischen Fähigkeiten wusste. Ich war nie so gut wie Petunia. Und zwar, weil ich schöner, klüger und eigenständiger war. Violet hatte keine Kinder – nur tausend (vielleicht mehr, vielleicht weniger) Abtreibungen. Sie wollte keine Kinder. Ich schon. Später. Früher nicht.

Violet gab mir den Rat, der mein Leben bestimmen sollte. Er war der Ansicht von Voldemort nicht unähnlich. Logisch, sie war seine Geliebte. Violet war auch eine Hexe. Auch in Hogwarts. Aber sie hat nach dem fünften Jahr abgebrochen, ein paar Monate als mistress des Lords gelebt und nachdem er sie fallen ließ, ist sie dann gebrochen. Abgewrackt. Sie hat sich nie davon erholt. Ich glaube fast, sie hat ihn geliebt. Auf ihre eigene, schräge Weiße. Und es war mir egal. Alles. Dass sie Voldemorts liebte, dass sie sich selbst zerstörte, dass sie ein Wrack war, eine Hure. Und es ist mir auch heute egal. Denn Violet hat mich so gesehen, wie ich war. Sie hat gesehen, wer ich bin. Und außer ihr hat das nur James fertig gebracht. Er hat mich gesehen, ohne mich komplett zu verstehen. Er hat sich bemüht, aber es nicht geschafft. Violet hat mich verstanden. Immer.

An diesem Abend sah sie mich an. „Lily. Lilie", hat sie gemurmelt, kaum verständlich, „du musst stark sein. Niemals Schwäche zeigen. Keine Offenheit. Kein Vertrauen. Keine Liebe. Das ist Schwäche. Spiel deine Rolle. Bis zum Ende. Bis sie ausgedient hat. Pass auf dich selbst auf. Denn sonst wird es niemand tun. Du musst das schaffen, wozu ich nicht in der Lage war. Ich war schwach. Ich habe geliebt, habe vertraut und war offen. Ich habe dafür bezahlt. Du wirst es nicht tun, versprich mir das! Du musst es schaffen! Du kannst es schaffen! Zeige dich niemals, niemanden, nirgendwo. Das Leben ist eine Bühne und ich bin eine Schauspielerin. Du auch. Ich bin gebrochen. Du wirst siegen. Kämpfe, Lilie. Kämpfe. Allein. Um dein Leben. Für deine Freiheit. Und wenn du dabei stirbst. Du brauchst NIEMANDEN, Lily, niemals, für nichts. Glaube mir!"

Zwei Tage später war sie tot. Überdosis. Die Muggelpolizei geht von Selbstmord aus. Ich tippe auf Voldemort. Eine Überdosis haut eine Hexe nicht so einfach um. Ob Selbstmord oder Mord. Es war egal. Violet war tot und ich hatte an ihre Stelle zu treten. Versteht ihr jetzt, wieso ich James dafür hasste, dass er mich liebte, dass ich ihn liebte. Ich wollte mich in seine Arme werfen, ihm alles erzählen, ihm vertrauen, ihn lieben. Aber Violets Worte hielten mich zurück. ‚Spiel deine Rolle. Bis zum Ende. Bis sie ausgedient hat'. Meine hatte noch nicht ausgedient. Die Mauer musste stehen. Noch stand sie. Und ich musste verhindern, dass sie fiel.

Jetzt wisst ihr, wieso ich mich so gegen James wehrte. Die Zeit war nicht reif. Noch nicht. Vielleicht nie. Nun denn, ich denke, dieses Kapitel wird hier geschlossen. Ist nicht so wirklich lustig geworden und die Story ist dadurch keinen Schritt vorangekommen, aber ich glaube, es war wichtig. Denn Violet ist die Erklärung für mein Verhalten. Der Auslöser. Aber nicht der Grund. So, viel zu denken habt ihr, zumindest wenn ihr zwischen den Zeilen lest. Viel Spaß… oder auch nicht.


	8. Einen Schritt vor, fünf zurück

_An Die Reviewerin: Dran gedacht habe ich schon, aber dieser verdammte NC…, bin mittlerweile bei Jura oder Journalismus angekommen. Meine Eltern sind beide Psychologen, daher kommt das wohl._

_An VamHex: Wenn ich mich weigere, dann hat Lily ein Problem. Sie ist immerhin körperlos und kann nichts tun, außer mich zu nerven (und darin ist sie, zugegebenermaßen, verdammt gut)._

_An Mandy Rosalie: Klar, hast Recht, aber um solche Dinge zu verstehen brauchen die meisten Menschen immer etwas (zumindest wenn es um sie selbst geht). Und Lily ist ja sowieso Meisterin im sich-was-vormachen._

_An Romi: Na gut, dir sei verziehen… aber ab jetzt musst du wieder schreiben!_

_An Sango: Danke :) _

_An GefallenerEngel: Mund zu, es zieht. ;)_

_An Mystical Harmonie: Ich finde auch, dass die Story dadurch ein gutes Stück vorwärts kommt, aber Lily ist manchmal etwas… ‚eigensinnig'._

_An Elenya: Schön, ich freue mich immer über neue Reviews._

_An Truemmerlotte: _Smile

_An Jewel: Würdest du wohl, wetten? Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, das dieses Kapitel vollkommen zufällig entstanden ist. Ich hab mich hingesetzt, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wie James reagieren soll. Also habe ich drauflos geschrieben und um Zeit zu schinden, bevor ich den weiteren Storyverlauf schreiben musste, habe ich mir was aus den Fingern gezogen. So kam dann Violet und ehe ich mich versah, hatte ich ein ganzes Kapitel._

_An grinsekatze: Nein, nicht machen. Ich verbiete es!_

**Ein Schritt nach vorne, fünf zurück**

So, nachdem ich mein Medium heute wieder um 7.00 Uhr aus dem Bett gescheucht habe (sie hat Ferien und ist deshalb nicht wirklich glücklich darüber, aber sie weiß ja nicht, dass ich das war… das heißt, jetzt schon…HILFE!), kann es jetzt (endlich) weitergehen. Woher konnte ich wissen, dass sie darauf besteht, bis 9.00 Uhr liegen zu bleiben und dann eine geschlagene Stunde damit verbringt ihr Müsli zu essen und in einer Pferdezeitschrift was über irgendein CHIO in Aachen (da war sie eh als Zuschauerin, also, wieso ließt sie das?) zu lesen? Lebende! Ist ja mal wieder typisch. Und dann brauchte sie noch 20 Minuten um eure Reviews zu beantworten. Wieso sie immer jedes Einzelne beantwortet, weiß ich auch nicht. Menno. Naja, jetzt geht's auch weiter.

Nachdem James sich halbwegs gesammelt hatte – und ich auch, wie ich zugeben muss – fragte er leise: „Wieso schaffst du es jedes Mal, mich zu verletzten?" Er schien wirklich verletzt. Und ich weiß auch, worauf er anspielt. Wir sind Anfang der Siebten ein paar Mal ausgegangen. Hey, guckt mich nicht so an. Er hat halt genervt und außerdem habe ich nach fünf Mal oder so Schluss gemacht. Einige Wochen lang stand er neben sich, aber danach hat er sich wieder seiner Lebensaufgabe zugewandt: Sämtliche weibliche Wesen in Hogwarts flachzulegen. Naja, nur die Hälfte, die andere Hälfte stand Black zu. Und glaubt mir, sie haben es sogar geschafft! Zumindest ist das meine Einschätzung der Dinge. Ist ja auch egal. Fakt ist, dass Potter der Meinung war, ich hätte ich damals verletzt. Aber hey, wieso ist das meine Schuld? Ich meine, wenn er sich verletzten lässt, dann kann ich da doch nichts für! Oder?

„Du siehst das von einem völlig falschen Standpunkt. Nicht ich bin es, die dich verletzt, du bist es, der sich verletzten lässt. Logisch?", mit einem Mal hatte ich wieder alles zurück. Meine Fassade, meine – vorübergehende – Gefühllosigkeit, meine kalte Stimme, meine Möglichkeit ihnen allen wehzutun. James… nein, nicht ‚James', ‚Potter'. Potter sah mich an und murmelte dann, mehr zu sich, als zu mir: „Ich habe mich in dir getäuscht." „Ich mich in dir nicht", stellte ich cool und eiskalt fest. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin grausam, aber… ich meine, hey, er hat es doch herausgefordert. Oder? Nein, na gut, hat er nicht, aber wen störts? Außer ihm jetzt? Genau, ganz meine Meinung.

„Ach?", kam es nur zurück. Desinteressiert. Er war mit seinen Gedanken weit weg. „Jep, außerdem, überleg mal, wie vielen Mädchen DU wehgetan hast", schob ich die Schuld von mir. Er sah mich kaum an: „Sie sind alle drüber weg gekommen, oder etwa nicht? Einmal, danach nie mehr. Du dagegen tust mir seit der fünften Klasse weh. Jedes verdammte Mal, dass du mich vor der gesamten Schule bloßgestellt hast. Jedes verdammt Mal, wenn du mir gesagt hast, wie sehr du mich hasst. Glaub mir, ich war immer ein Kämpfer. Ich habe nie aufgegeben. Um die Dinge, die mir wichtig waren, habe ich gekämpft, bis sie mir gehörten. Aber das ist genug. Du bist nichts weiter als gefühllos und grausam. Ich habe immer gedacht, dass du mir eines Tages das Mädchen zeigst, was sich dahinter verbirgt. Aber entweder du willst es nicht oder du kannst es nicht. Denn entweder bist das wirklich du oder diese Fassade hat schon Besitz von dir ergriffen. Ich lasse mir von dir nicht noch mal das Herz brechen…"

Bei seinen letzten Worten sah er mich an. Sah mir direkt in die Augen und in diesem einen Moment sah er wirklich mich. Nicht Lily. Nicht meine Fassade, meine Rolle. Nur mich. Und ich glaube, das wusste er. „Und ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich zerstörst", meine Stimme war kaum mehr meine eigene, nur noch ein Wispern. Dann war es vorbei. Lily hatte wieder die Oberhand. „Zieh dich an", befahl sie, „ich warte draußen bei Suzie, dann flohen wir nach Hause." Damit verließ ich das Zimmer und wusste ganz genau, dass James mir hinterher starrte. Draußen stieß ich die Luft aus, lehnte mich gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Schlechte Idee. Sofort erschien Jam– Potters Bild vor meinem inneren Auge. Er hatte wirklich verletzt ausgehen… ‚Stopp! Hör auf, Lily, hör auf so was zu denken. Das ist böse. Potter ist dir verdammt noch mal egal!' ‚Und wieso denkst du dann dauernd an ihn?' Die Stimmen in meinem Kopf stritten sich mal wieder.

„Ruhe!", fauchte ich und Suzie starrte mich an, als würde sie sich um mich sorgen. War wohl auch angebracht, aber das gab ich natürlich nicht zu. „Hör zu, Suz, Potter kommt gleich raus und zusammen floht ihr nach Hause. Ich appariere schon mal vor. Ich habe… noch was zu erledigen", gab ich ihr die Instruktionen. Suzie nickte brav und smilte mich an. Schon gut, wenn alles was ich sagte für die Kleine Gesetzt war. Ich apparierte also nach Godric's Hollow und lief direkt in mein Zimmer. Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hörte ich unten ein leises und dann ein lauteres ‚Rums' und dann Stimmen. Schien so, als wären Suzie und Potter angekommen. Mir sollte das egal sein. Zumindest Potters Ankunft.

Ich wartete noch ein paar Minuten und ging dann in den Salon. Was ich da sah überraschte mich tatsächlich etwas. Suzie hockte auf dem Boden, Potter neben ihr und um sie herum lagen etwa ein dutzend Barbies (die gibt's auch in der Zaubererausführung. Die Puppen sprechen und bewegen sich von alleine und einige von ihnen entwickeln sogar so was wie einen eigenen Willen. Sie sind aber sehr leicht vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Klar: blond, blauäugig, blöd. Ob das jetzt auf Suzie zutrifft, weiß ich nicht, aber auch die meisten Blondinen ganz sicher. Zumindest auf fast alle die ich kenne) Er spielte tatsächlich mit ihr. Ein paar Minuten sah ich nur schweigend zu, dann bemerkte Suzie mich.

„Lia!", rief sie erfreut. Ich lächelte sie an und Potter schaltete sich prompt ein: „Sei froh, wenn ich meinen Eltern nicht sage, dass du Suzie alleine im St. Mungos gelassen hast." „Ich hatte zu tun, außerdem warst du ja da", fauchte ich zurück. Er nickte und betrachtete mich nachdenklich (ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich das finden sollte), dann: „Das T-Shirt hat einen Fleck. Ich würde es ausziehen." Mir war klar, dass er absichtlich nicht ‚ich an deiner Stelle', sondern nur ‚ich' gesagt hatte. „Lass stecken", bemerkte ich also nur und zog mir das weiße Shirt über den Kopf. Suzie verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Verwirrt sah sie zwischen mir – nunmehr oben rum lediglich mit einem BH bekleidet – und James – dem der Sabber fast aus dem Mund lief (sprichwörtlich gemeint) – hin und her.

„Der Rock hat ein Loch", machte Potter sofort weiter, doch jetzt reichte es mir. Das mit dem T-Shirt war ja schon zu viel gewesen, aber das jetzt war einfach unnötig. „Ach komm, Potter…", begann mich, wurde jedoch von einem provozierenden: „Was? Schämst du dich? Hättest du dir mal früher überlegen sollen." Er war wieder ganz der Alte. Damals war mir noch nicht klar, dass auch James eine Rolle spielte. Das einzige, was ich wusste, war, dass er mich wahnsinnig machte – ja, ihr dürft es zweideutig verstehen, es war auch so gemeint, aber grade meinte ich das im negativen Sinne. „Leck mich!", fauchte ich ihn also an. Die gewünschte Wirkung blieb aus. Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter und – falls möglich – noch anzüglicher. Ich hätte ihn in dem Moment umbringen können.

Er hatte doch glatt die Dreistigkeit zu fragen: „Wo?" Ich geb's zu, für einen Moment war ich sprachlos. Aber nicht lange. Was er konnte, konnte ich schon lange (zumindest meiner Meinung nach). „Was wäre dir lieber?", fragte ich also zuckersüß. Er tat, als würde er nachdenken, sein Blick glitt an meinem Körper auf und ab und irgendwann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf: „Eigentlich bin ich da nicht wählerisch, aber wenn du so fragst…" Seine Augen markierten mir unverkennbar die Stelle, die er meinte (ich gehe davon aus, dass ihr euch denken könnt wo) und ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte nichts anderes ausgewählt. Doch grade als ich etwas erwidern wollte, fiel mir Suzies Anwesenheit wieder ein und ich schnappte: „Davon träumst du wohl!" „Auch", schlagfertig war er ja. Und verdammt zweideutig. Und sexy.

Hey, das ist er wirklich. Und ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn heiraten wollte. In dem Moment benahm er sich einfach nur kindisch, unreif und notgeil. Ich starrte ihn kurz an und bemerkte: „Es wird aber auch ein Traum bleiben." Ha, 1:0 für mich. Na, denkste! James hatte nämlich noch eine Antwort auf Lager: „Soweit ich weiß ist das schon passiert. Oder irre ich mich?" Er irrte sich nicht. „Wird aber auch dabei bleiben", unternahm ich einen weiteren, eher schwachen Versuch, den Schlagabtausch zu gewinnen. Doch das sollte James Privileg bleiben. Ich hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter: „Glaub ich nicht". Ich glaubte es ja selbst nicht. Konnte ich aber nicht sagen, also drehte ich mich wortlos um und ging. Kapitulation. Kommt selten vor bei mir. Im gehen hörte ich Suzie fragen: „Jem, worüber habt ihr geredet?" Sie Arme hatte nichts verstanden. Zum Glück. Potter schien kurz über die Antwort nachzudenken, dann kam er mit dem klassischen Satz: „Das verstehst du, wenn du älter bist." Suzie sollte dieses Alter nie erreichen. So, das war's jetzt auch. Bis zum nächsten Mal dann.


	9. Schatten sind überwindbar

_An PrinzessMalfoy: Ta, Ta! Da ist Nr. 8_

_An Gefallener Engel: Ja, wäre etwas peinlich, wenn Suzie kapieren würde, was da abgeht._

_An Romi: Das soll heißen, dass Suzie dieses Alter nie erreichen würde._

****

**Schatten sind überwindbar**

So, da bin ich wieder. Haben uns grade Urlaubsfotos angeguckt und währenddessen habe ich mein Medium so lange genervt (oh ja, ich kann sehr nervig sein), bis sie mir versprochen hat, jetzt sofort weiter zuschreiben (ohne Mittagessen… Pech gehabt!). Also: Let the Show begin!

Einige Tage nachdem ich James aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hatte, saß ich mit meinen drei besten Freundinnen Candice McDouglas, Emily Reynolds und Bertha Huber in Florean Fortescues Eissalon. Ich hatte sie – zugegebenermaßen – zur Krisensitzung einberufen. Ich wollte endlich raus finden, was das ganze mit Potter auf sich hatte. Und da ich selbst nicht drauf kam, mussten mir die drei Menschen helfen, die mich am allerbesten von allen kannten. Es kam selten vor, dass ich ihre Hilfe in Anspruch nahm und schon gar nicht zum Thema ‚Männer'. Meistens waren es Bertha und Candy die dabei Rat brauchten und Emmy allerhöchstens bei der Frage, welchen ihrer fünfzig Liebhaber sie jetzt fallen lassen sollte.

Vielleicht beginne ich mal damit, was über meine Freundinnen zu erzählen. Gute Idee, oder? Finde ich auch. Da darf ich mir mal wieder selber auf die Schulter klopfen. Obwohl… dabei verspannt sich der Arm immer so und das zieht dann hoch in den Nacken. Und das wiederum ist unbequem. Also lasse ich es. Könnt ihr ja mal machen, immerhin breite ich hier mein Liebesleben vor euch aus. Jaja, ich sollte aufhören darauf rum zureiten, aber es stimmt doch. Wie jetzt? Ich soll aufhören Kram zu faseln und endlich weitermachen? Ist ja gut. Aber erinnert euch mal: Patience is a virtue. Falls ihr nicht wisst, was das heißt, guckt im Wörterbuch nach. So, das musste ich mal loswerden.

Fangen wir mit meiner engsten Freundin an. Candice McDouglas, genannt Candy. Sie ist zwei Monate jünger als ich und kennt mich besser als irgendwer sonst. Sie ist reinblütige Hexe und zum ersten Mal haben wir und im Hogwartsexpress getroffen. Ihr Vater kommt aus Irland und ihr kleiner Bruder starb vor neun Jahren an einer Krankheit. Candy ist meistens die, die Emmy und mich zurückpfeift, aber wenn es um Potter und Black geht, ist sie immer mit dabei. Potter hat sie Ende der Sechsten entjungfert und sie und Black kratzen sich die Augen aus, sobald sie eine Möglichkeit dazu kriegen. Candy ist eher ruhig und still, außerdem sehr klug, kann aber zur Furie werden und überrascht manchmal selbst mich noch.

Als nächstes nehmen wir mal meine längste Freundin, Emily Reynolds, genannt Emmy. Ich kenne sie praktisch seit meiner Geburt, weil unsere Eltern befreundet sind. Emmy ist einen Monat älter als ich und hat drei Schwestern, zwei ältere, eine jüngere. Ihre Mutter ist eine Hexe, ihr Vater und ihre Schwestern nicht. Emmy ist die Impulsivste und – ich sag's ja nicht gerne, aber es stimmt – Unintelligentste von uns (was aber nicht heißt, dass sie dumm ist oder so). Sie ist eine weibliche Ausgabe von Black und ich denke, ihr versteht, was ich damit meine. Allerdings ist Black weitaus schlimmer. Sie sieht den Maraudern (wie ich diesen Namen hasse) eher locker entgegen, aber sobald einer von ihnen den Mund aufmacht, dreht Emmy durch.

Zu letzt erzähle ich euch etwas über Bertha Huber. Bertha stieß erst Mitte der Siebten zu uns, aber sie gehört trotzdem voll dazu. Sie ist muggelgeboren, wie ich und zog als sie fünfzehn war aus Deutschland hierher, deshalb ist sie auch erst seit der fünften Klasse in Hogwarts. Bertha ist die Ruhigste und Strebsamste, aber gleichzeitig hat sie auch immer alles im Blick und kennt Zauber, die selbst mir total fremd sind. Und DAS will wirklich was heißen, immerhin war ich Jahrgangsbeste – aber gut, genug angegeben, zurück zu unserem Treffen.

„So, Lils", begann Emmy und ich schüttelte mich bei dem Namen. Sie grinste nur und fuhr fort: „Worüber wolltest du mit uns sprechen? Musst ja ziemlich verzweifelt sein…" Okay, ich brauchte wirklich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung um nichts Patziges zu erwidern, aber so ist Emmy nun mal. Etwas arrogant und manchmal ganz schön fies, aber im Grunde kann man voll auf sie zählen. „Ehrlich gesagt über Potter", nachdem ich das gesagt hatte, herrschte Schweigen. Alle drei starrten mich an, als hätte ich ihnen erzählt, ich habe vor sie in Walzer tanzende und ‚Alle meine Drachen' –singende Kühe mit grünen Federn statt Fell und dem Union Jack (britische Flagge, für alle, die es nicht wissen) auf der Flanke zu verwandeln. Ich meine, echt jetzt, diese Blicke waren zum Schießen!

„James Potter?", fragte Bertha mich ungläubig, während Emmy sich an ihrem Eiskaffee verschluckte und zu husten anfing und Candy ihr auf den Rücken klopfte. Ich verdrehte die Augen (eine meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen): „Nein, Spencer." „Wer ist Spencer?", fragte Candy sofort und ich musste trotz allem grinsen: „Mr. Potter sen." Drei verständnislose Blicke trafen mich. An dem Tag hatten die drei echt nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzustarren. Und an dem Tag zweifelte ich an ihrem Verstand. „James Vater. Und ja, natürlich meine ich James. Wen sonst?" Keiner ging auf meine Frage ein. Emmy hatte etwas anderes bemerkt: „James? Seit wann sind wir denn bei JAMES? Ich dachte immer, er hieße ‚Potter'."

Okay, ertappt. Aber sie sollten es ja eh erfahren, ich meine, wie hätten sie mir sonst helfen können? Also gut, der Sprung ins kalte Wasser (und ich HASSE kaltes Wasser, glaubt mir). „Seit ich mit ihm schlafe." Ich hätte genauso gut sagen können, dass ich Voldemorts neue Geliebte bin, die Reaktionen hätten nicht krasser werden können. Emmy schrie auf und spuckte ihren Kaffee über den halben Tisch, Candy fühlte an meiner Stirn ob ich fieberte und riss dabei ihren Eisbecher auf den Boden und Bertha sprang auf und fragte mich, ob das ansteckend sei. Ich grinste nur, schüttelte an Bertha gewandt den Kopf, schob Candy weg, rief den Ober, damit er die Sauerei beseitigte und Candy neues Eis brachte und wischte zu guter letzt mit einer Serviette den Kaffee vom Tisch. Dann sah ich in die Runde, hob eine Augenbraue (wie schon gesagt, die rechte, mit der linken wird es nicht so wirkungsvoll).

„Am bestens erzählst du uns alles der Reihe nach", versuchte Bertha wie immer alles logisch anzugehen. Und das tat ich. Alles. Schonungslos. Sowohl alles, was passiert war, als auch alles, was ich empfunden hatte. Hinterher starrten mich wieder alle an. Emmy fasst sich als erste: „Du schläfst mit ihm?" Ich nickte. „Und du fühlst dich dabei, wie bei keinem Typen sonst?" Ich nickte. „Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn?" Ich nickte. „Du hast dich nach dem Sex von ihm küssen lassen?" Ich nickte. „Du genießt es, bei ihm zu sein?" Ich nickte. „Du liebst ihn?" Ich nickte. „Und wieso verdammt noch mal, gehst du dann nicht zu ihm hin und sagst es ihm?" Ich zuckte die Achseln.

Emmy wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Candy schnitt ihr das Wort ab. „Es hat nicht zufällig was mit Violet zu tun?" Ich nickte. Candy nickte ebenfalls. Emmy ging ein Licht auf. Bertha verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Candy erbarmte sich und erzählte ihr in der Kurzform von meiner Tante und grade als Bertha etwas dazu sagen wollte, fielen zwei Schatten auf unseren Tisch. „Wen haben wir denn da?"

„Black. Potter. Wart ihr nicht heute mir Babysitten dran?", fragte ich ohne aufzusehen. „Och, wir haben die Nervensäge im Spielwarenladen abgesetzt und gehen sie da in zwei Stunden wieder abholen", antwortete Black cool. Ich sprang auf: „Ihr habt WAS?" Black wollte etwas erwidern, doch Potter schaltete sich ein: „Calm down, Lia, glaubst du wirklich ich würde so was mit meiner Cousine machen? Meine Mum hatte überraschend frei und wollte etwas Zeit mit Suz verbringen." Bei ‚Lia' sahen mich alle meine Freundinnen an. Ich ignorierte sie und setzte mich wieder hin.

„Können wir euch Gesellschaft leisten?", fragte Black nun, obwohl er ganz genau wusste, dass keiner von uns vieren das wollte. Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern zog einen Stuhl vom Nebentisch ran und pflanzte sich zwischen Candy und Emmy. Beide stöhnten. Potter hatte sich derweil zwischen Bertha und mich gesetzt und grinste uns abwechselnd an. Emmy warf mir quer über den Tisch einen hilflosen Blick zu und ich stieß Candy in die Seite: „Tu was!" Ich bin selten hilflos, aber in dem Moment war ich es. „Wir… wir wollten grade gehen", erklärte Candy dann, stand auf und legte etwas Geld auf den Tisch. Wir anderen taten es ihr gleich. Potter und Black wechselten einen Blick und Potter erklärte: „Wir kommen mit, oder Padfoot?" „Genau, Prongs", antwortete der Angesprochene und warf einen Blick auf unsere, nur halb leeren, Eisbecher. Ich hätte ihn meucheln können.

Während wir also so durch die Winkelgasse liefen und Black und Emmy sich mal wieder halb die Augen auskratzten, zog Candy mich etwas von den anderen weg. „Hör zu, Lily, wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann hör auf damit. Mit dieser Fassade. Deine Tante hat nämlich in ihrer Rechnung eine Sache nicht mit einbezogen: Die Möglichkeit, dass du dich in einen Mann verliebst, der diese Liebe erwidert." „Er wird es nicht verstehen", wich ich mal wieder aus. „Er wird es verstehen. Erklär es ihm. Alles, von Anfang an", widersprach sie. Manchmal konnte Candy ziemlich befehlend wirken. Ich blickte wohl sehr zweifelnd, denn sie fuhr fort: „Komm schon, gib dir 'nen Ruck. Es ist Zeit, deine Tante endlich in ihr Grab zu schicken." „Sie hat keins, ihre Leiche ist aus dem Krematorium (oder wie das heißt) verschwunden", merkte ich an, doch Candy grinste nur und schubste mich etwas in Richtung James.

„James?", fragte ich vorsichtig, „Kann ich mal mit dir reden? Alleine?" Er sah mich überrascht, aber nicht unfreundlich an und nickte: „Sicher." Ich spürte die Blicke der anderen in meinem Rücken und hörte Emmys entrüstetes: „Candy…", dann zog James mich um die nächste Hausecke und wir waren alleine. „Also?", fragte er und dieses Mal war es ungeduldig, nahezu unfreundlich. Ich atmete tief durch, versuchte mich durch ihn nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zu lassen. Was – zugegebenermaßen – schwer war. „Also… es ist so: Ich habe nachgedacht, seit… seit unserem Gespräch im St. Mungos und… naja… ach, verdammt. Ich liebe dich." Ich hatte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gestarrt und erst bei den letzten Worten aufgesehen. Feige, ich weiß, aber was soll man machen? Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos.

Ehrlich, mir lief ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Sollte ich mir selbst tatsächlich zu spät über meine Gefühle klar geworden sein? In dem Moment fielen mir Candys Worte wieder ein: ‚Er wird es verstehen. Erklär es ihm. Alles, von Anfang an.' Das tat ich. „Du musst wissen, dass ich mir immer selbst etwas vorgespielt habe. Seit dem Tag an dem meine Tante uns das letzte Mal besuchen kam. Sie gab mir folgenden Rat…", hier wurde ich unterbrochen. Von James, der mir die Hand unters Kinn schob und meinen Kopf hoch drückte. „Halt die Klappe! Ich höre mir das später an", murmelte er und dann küsste er mich. Das war der Moment in dem ich realisierte, dass ich ohne ihn rettungslos verloren war. Und hier ist der Moment in dem ich dieses Kapitel beenden werde. See ya.


	10. Epilog

**Epilog**

So, nun wisst ihr, wie sich mein Hass auf James schließlich in Liebe wandelte. Das heißt, nein, jetzt wisst ihr, wie ich realisierte, dass ich James nicht hasste, sondern liebte. Ja, so ist es besser. Grade noch früh genug. Denn zum einen hat James mir hinterher gesagt, dass er in diesen Tages krampfhaft versucht hat, mich zu hassen und zum anderen geschah ungefähr einen Monat später etwas, wo er mich wirklich brauchen konnte. Der Tag an dem seine Eltern und Suzie von Todessern ermordet wurden. Der Tag, an dem James Rache schwor. Der Tag, an dem wir begriffen, dass wir einander brauchten.

Ich will keine langen Reden mehr schwingen, denn wie es weitergeht wisst ihr. Wir haben anderthalb Jahre später geheiratet und wieder 15 Monate darauf wurde ich schwanger. Ende Juli kam unser Sohn zur Welt, Harry James Potter und an Helloween desselben Jahres wurden James und ich umgebracht. Und wisst ihr was? Wenn ich heute noch einmal die Möglichkeit hätte, mein Leben zu verändern, egal was, dann würde ich alles noch einmal ganz genau so machen. Denn ich weiß jetzt, dass der Tod nicht das schlimmste ist und dass man manchmal Opfer bringen muss, für die, die man liebt. Mein Sohn lebt und das ist alles was zählt. In dem Sinne: ich hoffe die Geschichte hat euch gefallen, lebt wohl und einen angenehmen Tod wünsche ich noch.

_Okay, dass war's dann wieder. Fange bald mit dem dritten Teil von ‚A moment in infinity' an, habe noch Ideen für drei andere, eher ungewöhnliche LJ-Fics und ich will mal eine klischeehafte FF schreiben und gucken, was ich aus dem Abgedroschenen machen kann._

_Danke an: Some wicked Fairy, Grinsekatze, Truemmerlotte, Lexy83, Romi, Mandy Rosalie, Sunshine, blub, wayana, Kissymouse, __Archertuckerreedtpol__, Lord Mystic, Lara Lynx, Eleonora-7, Yanix, TigerEye, No Name, kara, Federwisch, VamHex, GefallenerEngel, Jewel, Lily-doro Schnabel, Die Reviewerin, Sango, Mystical Harmonie, Elenya und PrinzessMalfoy._

_Wem mein besonderer Dank gilt, wisst ihr ja mittlerweile alle.___


End file.
